Pretty Girl The Way
by thenewthingx
Summary: For years she had called the shots, but all that was about to change? Based loosely on the Sugarcult song. GleeTwilight crossover. Quinn. F/Emmett. Note: Set around the time of New Moon, with some changes made by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Girl (The Way)**

Chapter 1

**Quinn**

Quinn Fabray took a piece of platinum blonde hair and folded it behind her ear as she took in her reflection. _A new year, a new start…_

As her eyes fell over her once slender figure she couldn't help but grimace. Boring a baby after nine months of the brutal sabotage her tiny body had to endure hadn't helped her in her bid to return to her pre-Juno mishap. Infact, she knew she had to be mad to think it could be THAT easy…

Baby Lola had been born last month. After a caesarean following a very traumatic birth, she had then had to go through the next few weeks trying to find suitable parents… leading her to where she was now.

A crappy hotel in the centre of town.

Oh the joys of limited living.

Her father still hadn't made any effort to get in otuch with her, and whatever her father did you can make damn well sure so will her mother. That's what choosing money and security over love does to you, she presumed. She'd very nearly slipped into that abyss herself only to pull herself out swiftly. Over the past year she'd come to realise there definitely was A LOT MORE to life than money. Mr Schue would have been proud.

Following the birth of Lola, Mr Shuester, or Will as she now called him, had been kind enough to pull a few months off of attending school – sending her homework and assignments via email or post. She was keeping up, which was one less thing to worry about. She hadn't seen or heard from any of the members of Glee Club – not that she expected to. She knew all along that if they had been forced to choose, they'd side with Finn all the way.

A small tap at the door broke her from her daydreams, "Ms. Fabray… you have guests in the lobby."

_Ever heard of a phone, douche? _

"Send them through, Lawrence…" She piped up, smally and the silence at the other side of the door told her he was on his way. This was it… crunch time.

**Emmett**

Emmett sat in the foyer, watching as his 'parents' paced the floor, waiting. He glanced towards his sister, Alice and she threw him a small smile before returning to her book.

They had arrived in Lima three weeks beforehand… homeless and Bella-less nonetheless. He grimaced as he looked towards a sulky looking Edward sat near the practically parched plant.

Following 'birthdaygate' (in which Jasper had kindly nearly murdered his beloved Bella), the family had been forced to leave Forks as a last minute decision. Carlisle had said it was far too risky sticking around, with the number of 'animal attacks' on the increase (or maybe it was the ageing thing, he didn't quite remember) forcing Edward to leave Bella alone.

No-one knew what had become of her.

He wondered if she had a better car now…

Needless to say, Edward had been in a foul mood since they had arrived, even going to moving out and away from the family for the first time in a hundred years. Today had been his first meeting with them since they arrived, although Emmett didn't know why he bothered, really…

A lot happened in those three weeks.

Rosalie had gone.

Yes, gone.

After being dragged along by Alice on one of her infamous shopping trips, she had met a mysterious stranger, who went only by the name of 'Rodrigo'. Upon shaking his hand, Alice had had one of her life-changing visions, and she just had to tell Rosalie…

The vision was of 'Rodrigo' making love to Rosalie, and the next that followed was of her caring to him as an old man.

"_Rosalie…" Emmett smiled up at her as she entered the room, "You're back. get anything nice for your bear?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Sit down Emmett… there's something I need to tell you."_

"_O-kay," He replied, sitting down and eyeing her with great caution. And then she did it. she told him. everything. About Rodrigo, Alice's vision, the kiss, the love making. It made his skin crawl, it really did. To think of somebody else with his wife, his Rose. Somebody kissing her, touching her, making her scream his name. Was it some sort of joke? He'd thought. But her gaze told a different story… She was leaving him for a man she'd met last week. He stayed still as she packed her bags, as she told him she had never loved him, as she threw her ring at him. And all he thought to himself was that she'd be back. She would definitely be back. As soon as she realized she couldn't be without her 'bear', she'd be back…_

But the days had turned to weeks and she still didn't return.

He hadn't moped though. If there was anything he had learnt from Edwards little human mishap it was to carry on going no matter how much it kills you (no pun intended). And so less than a week later, he was crawling bars and clubs, and sleeping with as many women as he could. He'd never given into the cravings he had for them though, which was an accomplishment. No matter how hot they had made him, he had never once drunk their blood. Carlisle would be proud…ish.

A small middle-aged man appeared in the doorway, beckoning us towards him. within an instance they were following him up the stairs.

The stairwell was narrow and long. Hell, it was long…

After what seemed like a gazillion steps they stopped outside a room. Within an instance, the sound of a baby crying alerted them.

The door opened to reveal a small blonde. She threw the family a cautious, but approachable smile before beckoning for them to enter. Sure enough, a moses baskey was present. Emmett looked towards Esme. Her eyes filled with joy as the blonde presented them with a small bundle.

"You must be Quinn," Esme spoke up, politely, "We're the Cullens."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Quinn**

Quinn stared in amazement at the five beautiful people who stood in front of her. Never before had she been made to feel unattractive, but within a second of laying eyes on these exquisite creatures she felt the lowest of the low… and she didn't like it. She cleared her throat, nodding, "Please excuse me… I've only just arrived here. It's still a bit-"

The oldest lady waved her hand slightly, "Nonsense. It's a fine room. I must say you look incredible considering you've only just given birth."

"Oh," Quinn blushed. _Yes, Quinn Fabray blushed… what was this world coming to?_

"She has your eyes," one of the younger men spoke up, and at this she looked down ashamed. Silence fell before the pixie-like girl stepped forwards excitedly.

"I love your dress… vintage?"

"Alice + Olivia"

And then she let out a gasp, "Is this the limited edition wrap dress they premiered for the cancer charity?"

"Uh-hum"

"There were like five of these made. How did you-"

"Uh, I don't know I guess I just got lucky…?" Quinn replied, nervously trying to dodge the question. She really didn't want to get a conversation about the spoilt little rich girl she used to be. she could barely think of her father's betrayal without welling up and if there was anything she was dead cert on today it was NOT to break down in company of these beautiful people, no matter how strangely calming their presence was.

The family proceeded to coo over Lola, giving Quinn her chance to examine the people closer. They looked like a very solid family unit, which was always good (although that being said none looked a day over 25). The mother was flawless… perfect in every single way – from the way her beautiful auburn locks flew freely around her face and settled perfectly on her shoulders to the sheer amazingess of her complexion. She made a mental note to ask her what her trick was… She then stared at her 'husband'. Pale skin, blonde hair and haunting eyes – though in a totally good way. She wondered how many wives he had had before this one. He was probably a regular heartbreaker in school.

_Like someone I know,_ she grimaced to herself.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

She jumped, startled and when she turned she saw that one of the sons had stepped out of the bosom of his family and was staring down at her, "I wasn't-"

"I get it. Scoping us out. Making sure we're good enough for your baby…" He let out small chuckle before pursing his lips into a reassuring smile.

"I didn't-" She went to defend herself but her words fell on deaf ears as a hand came towards hers, "I'm Emmett."

"Quinn" She obliged, shaking his hand. _Cold…_ Damn winter weather.

"I know" He nodded, making her look momentarily confused.

"I- uh"

"We came to see you remember?" He winked before letting out another chuckle as her cheeks burned a deep scarlet._ That damn laugh…_

"Oh, yeah…" _Get a hold of yourself Fabray. you're turning into Rachel, gosh darnit!_

"So, where's her dad?" He asked, conversationally, "I notice you're wearing no ring… and correct me if I'm wrong but you don't look a day over sixteen."

"Oh,"_ Pause_. "Long story…"

"I'm a good listener…"

"You don't wanna know"

"Try me." The look on his face was of a steely determination, almost as if he was ready to turn into psychiatrist mode if she'd dare to open up to him. _Maybe not quite yet… or at all._ If there was anything Fabray's were NOT known for, it was showing emotion.

"Let's just say he never was one to follow through on his promises." Even the vagueness of her answer was enough to bring a bitter smile to her face. She remembered their last conversation almost as if it was yesterday… and the pain was still raw. She saw Emmett looking towards one of his brothers and regained her composure, shrugging, "Shit happens."

"All talk, huh?" He smiled steadily.

"Exactly…"

"That's men for you… we're shitters."

She allowed a small smile to settle on her face as she looked up at him properly.

"Seriously though…" Emmett moved his head towards Lola, "If he doesn't see a good thing when it comes then it's his own fault."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it…" He replied, scratching his head, "Listen do you-"

His last words failed to register. After scoping out the parents and 'little brother', her eyes had fallen on the most beautiful human being she had ever layed her eyes on. Forget your Finn's, forget your Puck's. She drew a breath in as the dark, brooding son's eyes locked onto hers, challenging her menacingly. _And then she was lost in them…_

*****************

_Short I know._

_Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot!_

_The next part will be longer. This is somewhat of a filler._

_So, reviews please?_

_Let me know what you think…_

_Have you spotted the twist yet? It's coming… it's coming VEEERY soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Emmett**

Emmett watched as his brother's eyes connected with blondie's.

_Fuck you Edward,_ he very nearly spat, _You have to take everything._

Sure enough, soon he had plucked up the courage to join them and struck up a conversation with Quinn about… scenery?

Damnit, he really didn't have a clue, did he?

Of course he didn't care. He was just merely concerned for this girl. If she thought she'd have a chance at winning his heart she was clearly clueless. It was resolved but a year ago there would only be one girl who could ever claim the title of owning his heart – so why was he hanging about like a stale smell?

Edward shot him a warning glance and he found himself looking down ashamed. He knew it hurt him when he thought of Bella. No matter how much anyone could protest, what they had was a great thing. He never did know why he'd chosen to leave her… tough love, he guessed.

He felt his gaze boring into him and he knew he was thinking a bit too much, so he silently moved away – out of eye view and earshot and watched as Edward carried on his conversation with the girl. She'd need all the help she could get…

"Isn't she beautiful?" Alice was cooing, "She's just such an angel."

"Yeah," Emmett grumbled, not bothering to look down at her. _A baby's a baby _was his philosophy. They all look swollen when they're born, and then a few months later they'll started to gradually grow into their faces and look different… They all did the same – pretty much nothing. He never got what the big fuss was, even when he was human. Why Rosalie was so obsessed with them he hadn't a clue…

_Rosalie._

For all of fifteen minutes trying to scope out Quinn and striking up a conversation with her she hadn't crossed his mind once, and yet here he was – as soon as he was away from her – and she was all he could think of. The vicious thoughts soon found their way back into his head, almost like his inner conscious was attacking him for being such a class-a loser.

_She left you for someone she'd only met, what does that say about you?_

_Think you're funny don't you? Obviously you're all talk. You can't even keep a woman even in death._

_Joke._

_Creep._

_Loner._

_What's your plan now, vampire boy?_

He felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned, seeing Quinn staring over at him, hopefully. Soon enough, he felt calm. He winced, walking towards her as Edward excused himself. She flashed him a cute smile, "Hey… are you okay? You don't look too good."

Oh if only you knew…

"I'm great," He grimaced, "Hope my brother didn't bore you too much…"

"No, he didn't." She grinned, her eyes lighting up all of a sudden. He looked at her, confused.

"Seriously? He bores me everyday and I'm family, so-"

She let out a small laugh, "I like his awkward conversation. It's refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"Yeah… he asked me out." She replied, almost cooing, "I didn't think he'd have it in him. He almost looked… repulsed at one point. _Weird_… Then I thought he definitely didn't like me, but then he asked me out and- yeah I wont think too much into that… but I guess you're used to his antics."

Emmett gritted his teeth and nodded, "Sure am."

And then Quinn looked back at Carlisle and Esme and stared, as if deep in thought, "I like them. I think they'll make good parents."

"Well they've had enough practice."

"You cannot tell me they adopted YOU as a baby… I mean, c'mon… if I didn't know any better… I'd say you were brothers and sisters, let alone a family. Its amazing."

Emmett couldn't help but smile and let out a little chuckle, making her crease her brow in confusion, "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Nothing… you're right. They haven't looked after a baby before… but I'm sure they'll rise to the challenge."

"You know for sure?"

"I have every faith…"

"Well in that case, we should really get this show on the road."

"Really? You're going to- just like that?" He looked shocked. At this she smiled sadly and he immediately regretted the way he acted. He had no doubt this was not an easy decision to make for her… Infact looking at the sadness in her eyes he couldn't help but admire her even more. To subject herself to the heartache of getting to know her baby and then to give her away just so she led a better life was Heart wrenchingly heroic. He reached over, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Just so you know… I think what you're doing is great." He smiled, reassuringly, "I can guarantee you Esme and Carlisle will take the greatest care raising your daughter…"

She nodded, almost as if that was the reassurance she had needed from him all along.

"Thanks…" She nodded, before walking towards the crowd that was still present around her daughter. Emmett watched as she spoke to Esme and a wide smile spread across her face before she enveloped Quinn in a hug. He smiled, contently. Once again, instead of thoughts of angst and Rose his mind was filled with thoughts of this strange and beautiful girl that had just walked into his life. _What was it about this girl that made him want to forget?_ He didn't know but all he knew was that he definitely couldn't let her go…

So there we have it… the love triangle starts.

Tell me who you're rooting for? Emmett or Edward?

Edward-Bella fans, let me know if I should bring Bella back into it. or maybe Puck/Finn?

Hmmm, that gives me an idea.

So what do you think? Reviews please?

Ex


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Quinn**

The Cullen's arrived the next day, signing the necessary paperwork's. Of course Quinn had the unholy task of finding someone to be present while doing so. Her lawyer stated that it had to be someone who wasn't part of her family or a Cullen, leaving her in a pickle. After much deliberation, she had called upon Will Schuester who had gladly agreed to meet her in a coffee shop. In true Schue style, he had given her one of his 'talks' asking her if this as definitely what she wanted. She had no hesitation. _This family would give her the upbringing I have always dreamed of,_ she had grimaced to which he flashed her a sympathetic smile. She seemed to be getting them a lot lately. Although the odds seemed to be stacked against her, she had to admit.

The hesitation to find someone on her part, of course, led to her spilling a little too much information about her past to Esme.

"Well it's their loss," She had stated, "If they aren't willing to behave like adults then you are better off without them."

The words brought her comfort, surprisingly. Probably because nobody had been around for her to tell her that before. It wasn't like she had a family to fall back on, was it? in the short time she had got to know the family, she had taken a particular shine to Esme. She was like the mother every little girl wanted. She couldn't help but look at Alice with envy when she saw their close relationship. What teenage girl could say she went shopping every weekend in a different country with their mother? She was lucky if she got a smile from her mother on a morning…

She had also got to know a lot about Carlisle. He had told her he was a doctor and due to his 'rank', he traveled often. Of course he had reassured her this would not be unsettling at all as he always put his family first. This too filled Quinn with great sadness as she contemplated what she had missed out on. Everyone around her came from stable loving family environments. Even Rachel with her two dads… and Finn with his single mother. And now this family she had only just met.

_Did everyone else have what she desperately craved the most?_

"You miss them?"

Her head snapped up as she layed her eyes on Edward who stood at the door, hands deep in his pockets, "I'm sorry I startled you. The door was open."

"I'm fine," She lied.

"You don't seem it…" He pressed, staring at her. at this she bit her lip.

"Well… personal things."

"Your… parents?"

At this she felt tears gather in her eyes and she choked them back. _Damn baby blues…_

"Forgive me, I did not mean to make you cry. I just saw that you were distracted and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hormones." She replied, giving him a false smile, "I've been meaning to see my specialist about that."

"Your… doctor?"

She nodded silently and he looked almost as if he was deep in thought. And then he turned and walked out without saying a word. _Great, she'd scared him off now too…_

A couple of minutes had passed and he had returned with a concerned Carlisle. Oh god, she gritted her teeth, Me and my big mouth.

"Quinn… I believe you have cause for concern about your wellbeing."

Make me sound like a loonatic, why don't you Carlisle? Thanks so much.

"Would you like me to give you a check-up?"

"I, uh… maybe not. I just-"

"It wont take a moment. I'm an expert in postnatal care."

She shrugged her shoulders, defeated, "It couldn't hurt."

And so he descended upon her, taking a seat next to her. she saw Edward slip out of the room from the corner of her eye but didn't say a word. _What? Could he read minds now too?_


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett

Emmett stared out of the window as the rain banged down violently against his windowpane. The family had left early to go to Quinn's hotel room in preparation for the adoption of his new little sister but he had insisted he had to stay. He didn't know if he could handle the pretence of being okay anymore… It seemed to have come so naturally for Edward. After he had spent three weeks pretty much eloped in darkness he had managed to come out and still look happy to be there. The weeks had passed for Emmett, however, and he was getting gradually worse. With each new day came a new thought, a new possibility and a new reason as to why Rose had left.

Seeing Lola had brought him a new possibility. What if she had left him because she craved the one thing he could not give her? Rodrigo had spoken openly about his two year old daughter. _Was that was Rosalie wanted? To play mummy at long last?_ For years he had watched her deteriorate in mood as she desperately longed to be a mother. He knew that she came close in her human life to fulfilling her wish. _Well, she was human._ That was one step closer than any of their 'kind' could ever come.

He would watch everyday as she glowered at Bella from across the room or the dinner hall at school. Bella had expressed her wish to become a vampire herself and Rosalie never really understood why. That had always been his one gripe with her, truth be told. Although he would have never admitted it to her while they were still a thing, he just never understood how somebody could be so self-centered. _Even in death, she was selfish. _

A small tap at the door alerted him and he raised his head from his thoughts, "It's open…"

And then, in walked Alice.

"Hey" She smiled sheepishly, "Ohm, can we talk?"

He raised an eyebrow. The only time Alice ever wanted to talk was if she wanted something or if she'd had one of her 'visions'. This worried him.

"Ohm, sure?"

She took a seat on the windowpane next to him and the next question she asked astounded him, "So how are you holding up?"

He spluttered, "Uh, I'm good… great."

"Good," She nodded persistently looking down and fidgeting with her hands. He could have sworn if she was human she would have been blushing by now. Her gaze met his once again and then: "I saw her… in our future."

"Her?"

"Quinn," Alice replied, calmly, "I thought it was someone else for a moment but…"

"Wait a sec… what do you mean – you saw her?"

"The night before we came… I was looking through some of the papers Esme had. There was a newspaper advertisement. I picked it up to read it and I got a vision. It was of her… I remember thinking she was beautiful. Youthful. And cute."

"How can you be so sure it was her, Alice?"

"That's what confuses me. I have the same vision every time I'm in the same room as her. of her being there… with you. And then… I have a vision of a baby. I don't know if I'm seeing Quinn or Lola when she's older… but they looked identical. When she opened that door and I saw her it was as if I was looking into the future."

"So you think she's going to be around?" Emmett snorted, "There's no way that's possible."

"Why?"

"Humans grow old Alice. Quinn's going to get older. Get wrinkles. She'll sag in all the wrong places and her beauty will be non-existent. It's probably Lola."

"It was different though Emmett," Alice replied, timidly, "The Quinn… the girl I saw. She wasn't human."

"You mean-"

And she nodded. And then everything clicked into place. _Would he be the one who turned her?_ He shuddered at the thought and then looked back at Alice who seemed to be sharing the same terrifying thoughts. Whether the Cullen's liked it or not, it looked as if they were going to have to break their little treaty one way or another. _Their brood was expanding… _

*~*

As a bit of a TGIF treat, I decided to post TWO chapters.

If I get a few more reviews I'll post another though *hint hint*

Anyway… not much in these chapters. They're more fillers for whats to come. Its going down in the next few chapters though.

Thanks for your reviews, and your patience.

I'll stop babbling now before it turns into an Oscars acceptance speech…

So yeah, more reviews = more chapters? Dealio?

E x


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn**

Quinn was a wreck. She had spent the last hour or so crying her heart out to a very unknowing Carlisle. All it took was a _"how do you think you're coping?" _and then the waterworks had well a truly come. Fears of her being a bad mum for wishing her child away, a bad daughter for not living up to her parents expectations, a bad friend for not being there for Finn and manipulating him the way she did… and just an all around bad person for what she did to Finn and Puck's friendship came oozing to the surface and the tears didn't see no sign of leaving yet.

Fast forward an hour and she was now a Kleenex-seeking shadow of her former self, sobbing in the arms of a guy she had met less than a week ago. What must they think of her? _Would they back out of the deal?_ That was the last thing she wanted…

_Stupid Quinn._

_This isn't about you, this is about Lola._

_Stop being so selfish… you're so selfish._

When she looked up, instead of a picture of awkwardness, Carlisle simply smiled down at her reassuringly and then she knew it would be okay. He wasn't mad with her… and he didn't look remotely scared.

Then again, he **was** a doctor.

"What's wrong with me?" She sniffed, readjusting herself and then laughing slightly, "I'm so sorry. I don't know where all this came from."

"Don't apologize Quinn," He replied, shaking his luscious head of blonde hair, "You're body has had to undergo a major change. You're hormones are all over the place at the moment."

"So this is _normal_?"

"It's measured… some people's bodies cope with the change better than others… however it doesn't mean you're mental state is any weaker than other women." Carlisle then sighed, "Quinn… have you ever heard of the term post-natal depression?"

She gulped. Too right she had. That was the words her mother had thrown about after every argument they had had.

_Forty two hours of labour, a big dirty scar and three months of post-natal depression – and you do this to me?!_

She grimaced and nodded, "Yeah…"

"I'm going to prescribe you some tablets. Take one a day… preferably at night. In a couple of months, you should be feeling much better."

"And that's it… you don't need to section me?" Her eyes widened and he chuckled. It was then she realized how stupid she had sounded, "I mean… I feel like I need to be. I'm going mad. I never used to be like this."

"So I've heard-" He replied, smoothly and she blushed. She had painted herself to be a complete bitch, and that she definitely was. She had done things she would never forgive herself for. She had used the way she looked to get things she wanted, her social status to bully other undeserving people, and she'd managed to break a fantastic friendship up in the process. Carlisle gave her hand a squeeze, "People change Quinn… trust me. This is the beginning of a new chapter."

And she_ did_ trust him… at the moment the words left his lips she found herself uncharacteristically calm and almost under his spell. And then he turned, seeing a young man walk in. he flashed her a small smile, although it didn't quite make it to his eyes. He looked almost pained…

"I don't believe we've been fully introduced," He spoke up, "The name's Jasper."

She held her hand out but instead of offering her a handshake, he bent down to kiss it, making her blush. Carlisle laughed slightly, "Please excuse my son… he's incredibly old-fashioned."

Quinn smiled slightly, "It's nice to meet you Jasper."

Jasper nodded before turning to Carlisle. Carlisle had soon excused himself and left the room with him. Quinn tried to listen to see what they were talking about but she couldn't hear anything. Groaning, she slumped down on her bed covering her eyes. She then glanced upon her watch. Mr. Schue was due to arrive at 4pm, giving her plenty of time to try and make herself presentable. She'd grew tired of playing victim now, and she wanted to try and become the Quinn she was infamous for being…

_She wouldn't let them get her down, or at least let them know they had anyway. _

Twenty minutes later, she had changed into a pretty flowing red dress showcasing her new curves. She stared in the mirror, sucking her stomach in. she hadn't reached her pre-baby weight yet but she'd done pretty well. She made a note to go the gym next week. She brushed her long blonde hair, pulling the hair band that was making an attempt to hold it up. a haircut too, she then thought. She watched as the hair tumbled down her shoulders and she smiled, satisfied. Applying a little lip-gloss and foundation she smiled. She took one last look at her watch and saw it was 3.30pm. Time for a little lunch and she'd be ready…

She opened the door, seeing Carlisle and Jasper deep in conversation – by now Edward and Emmett had joined them. As soon as the door opened they had looked up staring her out. It almost scared her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you… I'll just-" she went to walk past them but Emmett quickly reached out to take her arm. She turned, startled and he smiled slightly, "You look nice"

"Th-thanks" She gulped, folding a piece of hair behind her ear self-consciously. And then she slipped out of the room towards the kitchen area. When she got there she placed a hand on her cheek. Sure enough, it was red hot. She was blushing… _Quinn Fabray was blushing. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett**

"We can't know that for sure… remember, Alice isn't really the best at interpret-"

"I KNOW what I saw!" They heard Alice pipe up from the other room and Jasper cringed before turning towards where her voice had come from, "Sorry darling."

"You will be," She warned. Jasper then turned back to his brothers and father and shrugged his shoulders, "So what now?"

Emmett was lost for words. He had been told the girl he had been daydreaming about could well be one of them in the next few years. How did they expect him to cope? Jump for joy? Scream in pleasure? He couldn't… this was awful. He now knew what Edward felt like having to listen to Bella's incessant pleas to change him.

He couldn't wish this pathetic excuse of a life upon anyone. The amount of times he'd wished for his life to be ended was countless.

"I just don't understand… why would anyone want Quinn to be-" Carlisle stopped, almost wincing as he said the next words, "-one of us"

"Well it's obviously not any of us," Jasper snorted, "No offence Carlisle. You know how we feel about this arrangement."

Carlisle nodded and for a moment he looked lost in thought. He then looked up at Emmett, "You spoke to her a lot… did she tell you anything unusual?"

"Me?" Emmett snapped a little too harshly, "Why would she tell me anything? You're the doctor slash surgeon slash midwife slash psychiatrist in this family…"

After saying those words he felt three pair of eyes bore into him and he gulped before shrugging, "No"

"You're not bringing into consideration the fact that maybe it is one of us…" Edward piped up, only to receive bewildered looks, "Either way, we're not going to know until Alice has another vision. Maybe it's best we spend some more time with her… or Alice does. If she's going to be in any danger… if Lola is going to be in danger."

"She wont be… she'll be with us," Jasper replied, "Volturi?"

"Possibly," Carlisle nodded, "Edward's right though. We're going to have to keep contact with Quinn. If she dies…"

"If she dies then we let her die" Emmett spat, "We cant sentence her to this life. It's a fate crueler than death"

And all were in agreement.

"Let's go… I believe a friend of Quinn's is coming to sign the papers." Carlisle spoke, coolly, "Let's not say a word of this to Esme. You know she's grown incredibly fond of Quinn… we don't want to upset her."

Emmett nodded, silently. _She's not the only one…_

**Edward**

Edward took a seat next to Esme without saying a word. He took a look towards her as she sat, not taking her gaze away from the baby girl in her arms. He had to admit it was endearing. He had never seen her this excited.

Sure, she was maternal with the 'kids' and she treat them like her own, but she had never looked after a baby of her own. She had never raised a child. And she had never been nervous about anything…

_What if I'm not going to be good enough? What if Quinn backs out? Oh please, don't back out…_

He watched her gaze fall onto Quinn's as she sat comfortably on the couch, her eyes fixed on her mobile phone as a small smile settled on her lips.

He didn't know much about her… just her thoughts.

They were unsettling to say the least.

Normally when he heard people thinking, he wasn't best interested. They were normal, everyday thoughts…

_What am I going to have for tea? I wonder if that cute guy will text me back? _

After a few million of them, it got quite tedious.

It was completely different with this girl. He could sit and listen to her thoughts for hours on end and not be bothered.

He'd stood and listened to her have a little mini argument with herself over her parents and their hesitation to be near her after her pregnancy. Personally he could understand where they were coming from. He hadn't run into many seventeen year old mothers when he was alive, but as the years went on a pattern seemed to be emerging. And now you couldn't move for them…

But not in this town. he got the feeling it was pretty liberal (which was probably why Jasper seemed to love it so much). The way Quinn had described (or thought of) them, they seemed like typical upper class snobs. He grimaced at the thought of Quinn's mother – the exact replica of her but with twenty years onto her age, and her father – stern and proper and he couldn't help but feel sadness and anger on her part. To subject your child to a life like that was immoral… Even in his time, he was never treated that way. Like a prized possession. Someone to boast about at charity galas and dances. It was sickening.

He looked towards her, trying to get a hold on her thoughts. Right now her thoughts were nothing out of the ordinary. _Nerves about what people thought of her… thinking about heading to a gym… wondering if Finn would ever forgive her…_ and then her eyes locked onto his and she gave him a confused smile. And her next thought astounded him.

_I can't quite make him out… does he like me or is he repulsed by me? Gosh, this is weird. Okay, get a hold of yourself Quinn, pull yourself together. He's just another guy… he's not a Puck. _

_Not a puck,_ he thought, _what's a puck?_

And then it hit him. The guy who'd been clouding her mind for all the time of him talking to her… the guy who had her heart. _Lola's dad._ Puck.

Immediately he was scared for Esme. If she was texting Puck and he arrived, would she call the adoption off? That would crush Esme… she had built up all of her excitement thinking about having her own baby… would it be taken away from her?

He needed to make sure that didn't happen… but _how?_

And then he smiled, slightly and gave her another look as she stood up, walking through to the kitchen one more time. And he followed her. _This would be easy…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn**

There he was again, staring her out. _Testing her. Confusing the hell out of her._

What was that guy's problem?

She grabbed hold of a beaker and took out a bottle of diet coke from the fridge, pouring herself a glass. She had taken a sip of it when something inside of her snapped.

"Look I don't know if this brooding shit works with over people, but it doesn't with me. It's weird and creepy… You look like a psychopath." She snarled, shocking herself. She went to apologise, however it didn't seem to deter him. Which made her all the angrier…

"What is your problem?!" She hissed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She quivered as he walked towards heart a deathly slow pace, and she walked backwards until she was leaning against the cupboard unit. Swallowing hard, she shivered as his cold hand drawled across her exposed arm and she closed her eyes, looking down. And then he lifted her chin with a forefinger and pressed his lips down on hers, hard.

She gasped into the kiss, a mixture of raw emotions going through her body at a accelerated speed. Confusion, anger, humiliation… lust…

She knew it was back. she didn't need this right now… the last thing she wanted was to get head fucked by another pretty guy, but her willpower seemed to have gone and she felt her knees buckle underneath her. she held her hands out, pushing him away but he was all the more stronger than her. She fought and fought against him until finally she found the strength buried deep inside of her to retaliate. She pushed him with all of her strength, tumbling a bit herself. He fell to the floor, looking pissed off. And then the expression on his face looked pained. As he scrambled to his feet he bowed to her, shame on his every feature, "I am so sorry about that."

"What?"

"That shouldn't have happened… I must leave now." And with that he had ran at an inhuman speed out of the kitchen leaving her shocked. She tried her best to follow him, running down the lobby but he was gone. _Nobody can run that fast…_

_Okay, I must be tired. _

She raised her hand to her now swollen and chapped lips as she walked out of the revolving doors and into the bouncing down rain. _Who knew he could kiss like that?_

_STOP IT QUINN, _her inner conscience barked at her,_ now is not the time to worry about boys. Jesus, there you are again… you're so selfish._

She felt tears gathering in her eyes and she settled on a soaking through bench amongst some shrubbery. The rain was belting down now… she wasn't aware of the time. She knew she must have been late to meet Mr. Schue as it was getting dark. She also didn't take into consideration how long she had been sat like she did – with each shiver and each shudder at the feel of the icy cold rain the pain seemed to be numbing. She decided that she would stay there until there was nothing left to feel.

But fate wasn't going to be that kind.

One by one, the tears gathered in her eyes and soon she found herself crying every ounce of pain she felt. She brought her knees up to her body, cradling herself.

_You let everyone down; you're a vile disgusting human being. _Her inner conscience snarled. _Daddy couldn't get rid of you fast enough, and now because of you and all you stand for this is where we are now. I hope you're happy with yourself. You're a failure. _

_Whore. _

"Stop it…" She cried, although her voice was sounded out by the terrestrial rain. She rocked herself back and forth, "Stop it!"

_She was alone, like she always had been and it hurt like hell… _

"Quinn…"

She looked up to find Emmett standing there, concern etched over every feature of his face… his perfect face. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was cries.

"Quinn, you're scaring me." He frowned, "What is it? What's happened?"

"No good… Stupid whore" She whimpered, before looking up at him. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke the final two words: "I'm alone."

And that was all her body needed to cave out on her. She closed her eyes as the unfamiliar feeling of drowsiness and coldness overtook her. It was only a matter of time now… In her state of self-pity, she didn't seem to realize the pair of arms that had found their way around her waist, carrying her to safety…

So there we go… three more chapters for you.

I've posted up until here because it kicks off in the next chapter. All the drama… so I thought I'd post the lead up.

What do we think?

PLEASE review if you read.

I know people are reading, and it does give me much more encouragement if people leave comments. Thank you to hockeygirlxox and Utena-Puchiko-nyu. Thanks so much for your kind comments.

Anyway… here we are. I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9 1

**Emmett**

Emmett stared down at the small girl layed in the bed besides her. he reached over, stroking some wet hair out of her face and watching her thoughtfully. He could kill Edward… if it was possible.

Yeah, he grimaced. He would end his no-good life for what he had done to her.

He'd witnessed the kiss. every single moment of it. as soon as he saw Edward approach her in the kitchen he knew what he was planning on doing, and so he followed – watching from afar. He saw her outburst, which he had to admit made him laugh ever so slightly. Never before had he seen a girl put his brother in his place like that…

He'd then seen him kissing her. he'd watched her struggle until she had finally managed to pry him away. He had then seen him jump to his feet offering a lame apology before power-running. And of course she had to follow him…

If Emmett had blood running through his veins he would have sworn it would be boiling by then. If they had been human he would have beaten him to a pulp, sparing his life within an inch.

He'd waited for up to two hours for her to come vack. Will Schuester and Quinn's lawyer had come and were waiting along with a nervous and frightened Esme. She definitely didn't deserve this…

When he had stepped outside to find her, he had found her on the bench. The image of her haunted him. She had cried to him (although he didn't even know if she acknowdleged it WAS him) and then finally she had fallen unconscious.

And here they were now…

As he carried her into the hotel room there had been an uproar. Esme had rushed to our side, automatically tending to her. Carlisle had insisted on getting her to a bed so he could check if she needed to go to a hospital. Jasper had flashed Emmett an angry glare and he had returned it before looking towards a somber looking Alice.

She must have seen what had happened in a vision – and of course she had told Jasper.

And now here he was, waiting for her to wake up.

There was a tap at the door and slowly, Jasper walked in. he stopped at the end of the bed before clearing his throat, "Alice had a vision… Edward's gone back-"

"I don't care!" Emmett snapped a little too quickly.

"Emmett…"

"He can be summoned by the Volturi for all I care… they can snap his neck. I'll watch. I fucking hate him…"

"Emmett, he's gone back to Forks." Jasper replied, taking him aback. He had not expected that response… Edward had been on strict orders not to return to Forks. He had been told not to get in touch with Bella or any of her friends. In doing so he would be putting the Cullen's entire existence in jeopardy. That's what Carlisle had said. He had been confused as to why they had to leave in the first place… but Carlisle had been insistent – and _man, could that dude get angry…_

"And…?"

"It's not good," Jasper replied, "He's hysterical Emmett. Alice tried to get a hold on his thoughts but she can't make sense of anything. He's not in the right mindset. She's worried that he-"

"-is going to tell something what he is." Emmett gulped, looking down before standing. He paced the room, before punching a dint into the wardrobe door, "Why the fuck does he have to do this ALL the time? HE does something unforgivable and he makes us feel guilty…"

"I need to go after him, Emmett. It's crucial that we stop him before he see's anyone."

"It's probably too late by now anyway," Emmett grumbled, picturing the scene of Edward propping up a bar (pretending to be) drinking a pint of beer and airing his woes to anyone who would listen. He would probably be in trouble already… and he couldn't help the stirring in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be able to deal with that. Jasper grabbed a hold of his hands, looking at him steadily in the eyes, "Think about how it was before Emmett… before Bella… before Forks."

He did.

_It was perfect._

Well, not by any means perfect but it was definitely a whole lot better than it was now.

Atlanta had been full of happiness. _A happier Edward, a happier family. A happier he and Rosalie._

He shook his head quick before his eyes darted over to Jasper's and he nodded, speaking up finally: "So when do we leave?"

He didn't know much about timing, but a small gasp alerted them and when they turned around, they saw Quinn's eyes opening. In an instance, he had turned and was sat next to her, "Quinn… get Carlisle!"

He took her hand, rubbing it soothingly. Well, as soothingly as his ice cold skin could… She offered him a weak smile, "I made you cold… I'm sorry."

"You remember?"

She nodded slowly, "I'm embarrassed. Please disregard of everything I said…"

He went to reassure her – to tell her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about but half of the family bounding through the door stopped him from doing so. Soon, Carlisle was checking her over, speaking to her and asking her how she felt. She insisted she was fine before her eyes settled on a distressed Esme. Her next words came as more of a choke.

"I'm so sorry…" She frowned, "I didn't know what time it was… and I know I shouldn't have left but-"

"Oh my darling," Esme gasped, rushing to her side at once and holding her hands in hers, "You will not apologise for anything. Right now, all that matters is that you feel better… in yourself."

Emmett watched at Quinn's pained expression. And slowly, she nodded. His gaze averted onto an unfamiliar looking guy stepping forward. He knew this was important because in the instant he made the gesture; soon everyone else had left the room including a reluctant Esme whom Emmett guessed was ready to start mothering her all over again. He allowed a bittersweet smile to fall upon his lips…


	10. Chapter 9 2

**Emmett**

_Continued_

"Hey Quinn," The man spoke, unsurely. He didn't look too old… he must have been in his late 20's or early 30's. His sandy blonde hair was curled on top of his head and he had the typical heartbreaker like bone structure and killer jaw line. _Not that he swung that way or anything… _

"Hey Mr. Schue," She spoke hoarsely, "Surprise…"

He let out a distressed sigh and took a seat on the bed next to her. Emmett recognized this as his sign to move but to his surprise she refused to let his hand go, and so he stayed… watching the exchange between the two.

"Quinn why didn't you tell me you were having problems at home?" Mr. Schue spoke, "You didn't have to go through this alone."

"What were you going to do? Help me?" Quinn rolled her eyes, "It was always about Finn for you guys… even the teachers loved him."

"That's not true. I loved all my students equally…"

"But when it came down to it… you sided with Finn. I don't blame you. I hurt you. I hurt a lot of people." And she looked down, shame present on her face all over again. Emmett stared up at Mr. Schue who met his gaze thoughtfully for a second. His insides were crying out for him to do something, _to say something that took her pain away… that made her feel better…_

"You did," He replied. _Not that…_

Quinn nodded, defeated.

"But we learn from our mistakes Quinn," He replied, calmly, "You had a beautiful baby daughter who I had the pleasure of meeting a while ago. She looks just like you Quinn. She's going to be something when she's older."

"I won't know," She replied miserably and for a moment Emmett could have sworn he saw doubt in her eyes. _Could she be having second thoughts about the adoption?_

"Oh I'm sure you will," Mr. S smiled warmly, "You see I was speaking to the Cullen's earlier on… they told me they had planned to keep you updated on her. Sending you photo's of her every month… you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

And she nodded, enthusiastically and almost childlike. He reached out a hand, taking her only free hand in his and smiling up at her, "I'm so proud of you Quinn. You're doing… an amazing thing. This kind of thing takes guts and courage. And doesn't **that** prove you've changed your ways?"

_Damn, this guy was good… he almost had him falling for his charms. _

Quinn gave one final nod and didn't say a thing. There was nothing more for her to say… to protest to. _She knew he was right._

"I'm going to go back through… your lawyer tells me there's still time to sign the papers." He reached over, kissing her cheek before saying his goodbyes and disappearing out of the room. And then there was silence…

"You can go through too if you like." Quinn pressed, calmly, "You don't have to stay"

"I want to…" Emmett pressed, "If that's okay with you"

She turned to him and nodded, "I'd like to go and sign the papers… would you come with me?"

Emmett's eyes widened at her request and he nodded. _What more could he do? Beg her not to go through with it?_ Since he had met her he had been dead cert that this was what she wanted, that it would have been beneficial to everyone… but now he wasn't sure. He didn't want her to do this because she felt obliged to – even if it did mean his family getting hurt. Esme had an eternity to adopt as many babies as she would have liked… whereas this could have been Quinn's _last chance._

He was stopped in his thoughts. _Why did he care so much about this girl? _She was just a human… a measly human. She was pretty, but not Rosalie pretty – not Tanya pretty – just ordinary. He was sure that he could walk out and find somebody just like her in the next city, or the next country. His attraction to her startled him and then he realized he had never felt this way about a girl before. His relationship with Rosalie, he had come to realize, was purely an arrangement. She needed someone to depend upon and he needed someone to need him – and that's how they worked.

But with Quinn it was different; he was overwhelmed by all of these emotions he had never experienced before. He felt the need to protect her constantly, to talk to her, to hold her. _He loved her._

_Damnit Emmett, stop. You're not thinking straight._

It sounded strange, given that he had met her less than a week ago but it was all adding up- the feelings of hatred towards his own brother, the longing, the need to be there for her and now this. Was he really willing to put her own happiness in front of that of his family's? Of Esme who had done nothing but care for him since his arrival in their 'family'. What he said next confirmed his fears:

"Don't do this…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Quinn**

Quinn, who was by now on her feet, stared at him in deep shock. She opened and closed her mouth before spluttering: "What did you say?"

"You don't wanna _do this_."

"I… excuse me?"

"You don't want to give her away. I can feel it. you don't have to… Esme will understand."

"Emmett I don't know what you think you're doing but that's your mother out there. Why would you do this to her?"

"I don't know… I just- I- I think you don't want to do this."

"Of course I don't want to do this Emmett," her tone was harsh and cold, "I sense no new mothers would like to give up their children after carrying them for nine month and caring for them for weeks, but this is going to be for the greater good."

"The greater good? Do you hear yourself? You don't even know us… and after what happened with Edward."

"I know you well enough to know that in the last week I've felt more at home than I ever have done in my life," She blurted out before bringing her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. _Oh could this day get any worse?_ What she said almost knocked Emmett off of his feet, "I mean… Lola has-"

"You _really trust us_?"

"Yes" She replied, miserably, "Don't make me cry again please."

He sighed, nodding and before she could protest he had pulled her in for a hug startling her. It felt different from when Edward had been that close to her. She had felt the need to push him away, almost like he was invading her privacy – but with Emmett she was shocked at how much better she felt. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. It was soothing. It made her feel safe. It was exactly what she had needed for the past six months… **HE** was exactly what she had needed. For the five minutes they stood there in the middle of the room all thoughts of Puck and Finn and Glee club and her obvious daddy issues had seized to exist, and all that mattered was her and Emmett. _Emmett, the beautiful stranger. _

"Sorry," He muttered into her hair. She nodded, before pulling back reluctantly. What she saw scared the hell out of her. He was looking down at her, an intense gaze boring into her and soon his lips had met hers in a frenzied attack. She held her hands up before settling them on his broad shoulders and she responded, hungrily… needily. She needed this, _she needed him…_

He allowed a small moan to escape his lips before she retreated, breathless. He let out a small chuckle which confused her. _Man, could this guy kiss… _

"Wow," She spoke, reaching a hand to her cheek. _Yep, she was blushing…_ He smiled down at her sweetly before taking her hands in his, "Are you ready to go through?"

She nodded, "Only if you'll come too…"

"I'll be there every step of the way."

She was met by the rest of the family minus Edward, and Mr. Schue as she walked through. She clutched onto Emmett's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze, taking a seat. And then she sat down too directly opposite Esme. She'd never noticed how beautiful she actually was… breathtakingly and almost astonishingly gorgeous, in an ageless beauty kind of way. _Beauty that would never fade_. She pressed her lips together, before looking up at Mr. Schue and her lawyer, "What do I have to do?"

Esme let out a small gasp and she brought her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Quinn gulped, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing sweetie," Esme replied, "We just thought… after what happened with Edward… that you would change your mind."

"I wouldn't blame you," It was Alice's turn to scowl, "Way to scare someone off. _Idiot."_

Jasper gave her a quick nudge and she looked somewhat apologetic. Quinn forced a weak smile before turning to Esme and Carlisle and bracing herself. Mush wasn't one of Quinn's best selling points… if anything she wasn't the heartfelt gestures kind of person at all, or she never _had_ been…

"After meeting the two of you," She spoke before stalling, "And seeing how you are together… as a couple and as a family… _I wouldn't want my baby to be with anybody else."_

Esme offered her a serene smile while Carlisle simply nodded, appreciatively, "And since meeting you, it's strange because… even though I'm probably never going to see you again and I've never met you before… I've felt more like part of a family than I ever did with my parents… and I wanted to thank you for that. Sincerely"

Esme smiled widely before pulling her in for a hug and startling her, "You're welcome in our home anytime you like… just call."

"That's very kind of you," Quinn responded. She looked up at her lawyer who nodded, placing a contract infront of her. She glanced over it before taking her pen with a trembling hand. And then she gulped as she cast Lola a sidewards look. Ironically, Emmett was holding her. He gave her one last incredulous look and she nodded before scribbling her signature down on the dotted line… and then on the other… until finally she pushed the contract over to Esme – who signed too. Finally, Mr. Schue signed.

"I'll get these processed as soon as I get back to the office," Her lawyer announced, "Thank you for your time," Carlisle nodded calmly and stood up to see him out.

Quinn stood up and walked over to Mr. Schue, watching as Alice darted towards Emmett and seized the baby in her arms.

"Hey beautiful baby," She purred, "I'm your sister… we're going to have so much fun. I'll take you shopping and buy you clothes and-"

"You did a great thing Quinn," Mr. Schue announced, smiling gently. She simply nodded, feeling her eyes well up, "This is a good thing. You can move on now."

"Do you think-"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Tell me."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Quinn's lip trembled, "For _giving up on her_ so easy?"

"Was it easy?"

"No, but-"

"You didn't give up on her Quinn," Schue declared, "If anything, you've fought for her. You're giving her a great life… I mean, look at them. You can't tell me you didn't do a good thing…"

Quinn examined the scene unfolding infront of them and nodded, sighing deeply. Every single member of the family cooed over the baby, each with a grin transfixed on their lips. "I know."

"Where are you going after here?"

"Sorry?"

"I said where are you going? Surely you're not staying here for longer after their gone," Schue suggested. Quinn froze. She hadn't thought about where she was going… she'd been so preoccupied with finding Lola's adoptive parents that she hadn't planned ahead. The truth was, she didn't have a clue. All she knew for certain was that she'd be alone… again.

"Look, I have a spare room at mine," He started, "It's not much but maybe you could come back to school? Its not too late to do your exams… I can get Emma to arrange tuition for you and from what I've marked; you're still obtaining your perfect GPA. And then there's Glee-"

"No Glee," She snapped, a little too harshly. At this, she felt five pair of eyes bore into her and she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I could go back to school… it's not like I have much else to do"

"They miss you, you know," Schue spoke after much hesitation, "Finn misses you."

"Yeah," Quinn sneered, "I'm sure he does. Misses me like a _hole in the freakin' head_!"

"Its true," He responded, shrugging his shoulders, "He's never been right since _you left_"

"Until he tells me that himself I'm not going to buy it," She replied, "He made his decision when he chose Rachel over me."

"being a counselor isn't in my job description"

"Then don't counsel me, Mr. Schue. I don't need fixing. I've made mistakes… horrible ones. Ones that I'll be sorry for for the rest of my life but what I don't need is to turn into Glee's new charity case. I'm not coming back and THAT'S FINAL!"

"Okay, okay…" Schue replied, defeated and she smiled triumphantly, "I should have remembered there was no getting around you"

"Yeah, you should" She replied through gritted teeth, "Infact… scratch that. I will come back… and I _will_ rejoin Glee. Not because I'm obliged to Finn and his he-she of a girlfriend – _Rachel, by the way_ – and the rest of that freakshow… but because I want to. Yeah, I said it_… I, Quinn Fabray, ex cheerio and school slut WILL be returning to Glee club on my own accord._ And if one word of this conversation gets back to McKinley... Well Mr. Schue, if you think Sue Sylvester can be a bitch, then you'll be pleasantly surprised." And she turned on her heel, marching towards the bathroom, looking back only once to shout: "_And I want more solos."_

"See you Monday then?" He grinned, cheekily and she rolled her eyes, slamming the door shut, "Good to have you back Quinn"

Wow, so I finally managed to update. Thank you so much for your reviews.

Im loving that you like the Quinn/Emmett romance.

Keep them coming… and hopefully I'll be posting the next part PRETTY soon *wink wink*


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait. Heres the next chapter… and once again, thank you for your reviews so far. Im so glad you love Quinn/Emmett as much as I do…**

Quinn

McKinley High hadn't changed at all. Not that she expected it to. It was still full of the same people she'd grown to hate over the pas few years – the same cliques, the same teachers.

Quinn threw the door open, stopping at the desk and looking down at the small brunette who sat at her desk, papers strewn everywhere. She cleared her throats and waited… Slowly, she lifted her head, startled.

"Q-Quinn… I didn't know you were coming back,"

"Ms. Pilsbury," Quinn nodded, "It's a pleasure. I see you haven't been promoted yet"

"Uhm, no." Mrs. P replied, raising to her feet and walking towards the window, "Ah… yeah. Will left me a note."

"What you choose to do in your spare time is not my business, Miss. P," Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked as she watched a crimson shade take over her guidance counselors face, "_That was a joke_. Look, I was hoping we could try again this year. I've changed and I'm sure you have. I'd like to make a new approach to what remains of my school year, if that's okay?"

"Uhm, okay Quinn. That would be nice," Ms. P smiled, goofily, "Well… I'll print your schedules off and I'll call someone in. Any preferences?"

"_Gee, I'm spoilt for choice_…" Quinn responded, hugging her books closer, "Uhm, I don't know. Can't you do eanie meanie… either way I'll get a rubbish reception." She sighed as she thought back to the cheerio's expression as she had walked up towards the school – hostile and smug. _Something's DEFINITELY don't change…_

"You want me to do eanie meanie?" Ms. P raised an eyebrow, "o-Okay. Let's see… Mercedes Jones."

"I guess it can't be that bad," Quinn shrugged her shoulders. At this Ms. P pressed a button, calling Mercedes to her office. And then there was silence as Ms. P retrieved her schedules and handed her some leaflets, "Their complimentary. Principal Figgins wants them gone from my desk… something about a mess up with print-outs. Anyway, read it… don't read it… just don't litter it." And with that she tapped at the poster advertisement on the wall urging people to 'be green'. She simply smiled and nodded. After a couple of seconds, they had been joined by an out-of-breath Mercedes, calling: "Where's the fire?"

"Mercedes, I've appointed you as Quinn's shadow for the day," Ms. P nodded, "Its her first day back so I trust you can accompany her to her classes, make sure she's okay… as you can guess, the first day back after _such a long time away _can be stressful so-"

"I'm on it, Miss P." Mercedes nodded, before turning to Quinn, "Well then let's go."

Having Mercedes as her 'shadow' wasn't quite as hard as she thought it would be. instead of probing her with questions, she was surprisingly not so tough on her. she asked her how she was keeping, and what she had called her baby – but that was it. After second period Mr. Schue had found her and insisted she attend the next Glee club session.

Not forgetting her deal, she had followed them through, a strange feeling of nausea hitting her as she walked through the door.

Upon seeing her, everyone's faces seemed to drop. A once happily chatty Kurt had broke away from his conversation with Mercedes and was sending funny looks her way; Finn had turned an unhealthy shade of white; Rachel was stone-faced and the cheerleaders begun whispering amongst each other. She felt uncharacteristically conscious as to her surroundings…

"Come and sit," Mercedes grinned from the side of Kurt and she smiled, gratefully taking a seat next to her. she quickly gave her hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly. _Mercedes Jones was fast turning into Quinn's new favorite person…_

"So, I'm sure you'll all join in welcoming Quinn back," Mr. Schuester announced, offering her a small smile, "And you'll agree her returns exactly what we need to take us one step forward in our bid to win this years finals. So, who'd like to fill Quinn in on what she's missed?"

A snide remark from Brittany left both she and Santana in fits of giggles and Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel quickly raised her hand and Will, having taken a look around, indicated for her to stand up. She jumped up like a rabbit on heat before starting to reel off everything the glee club had done in the last three months. Quinn simply nodded, trying to do her best to pretend she got the drift of what she was saying.

"…_so that's basically everything_." Rachel added with an adorable smile and Quinn nodded, smiling serenely, "Is thee anything else you need running over?"

"No, I think I got everything," Quinn responded before leaning back in her chair._ This was going to be a long year…_

**Emmett**

"Are you kidding me? _This_ is McKinley High?" Alice peered over her sunglasses from where she and her siblings sat in her red Mercedes SUV.

"What did you expect? A palace?"

"It's insanely normal…" Alice responded, "I thought from the look of her she'd be somewhere with a little more… _class."_

"Schools a school," Jasper shrugged, "So why are we here again?"

"I told her we'd swing by and pick her up," Alice responded with a grin, "She's bound to have had a bad day at school… so what better than a shopping trip out of town to raise her spirits?"

"I guess," Jasper shrugged, turning his attention to Emmett who was sat quiet in the back of the car, staring out of the window, "Is everything okay, Emmett?"

Emmett's head shot up and he nodded, "Hunkydory."

"You're not still thinking about Rose, are you?"

Emmett looked up at his 'brother' and shrugged, "You know just cos my heart doesn't beat, it doesn't mean I can't be down."

"I know man," Jasper responded, "But its not healthy… sure, it's your anniversary, but I thought you were moving on. You were close to Quinn, right?"

"Past-tense," Emmett grumbled, "Anyway I'll doubt she remembers who I am now she's back at school."

"Nonsense," Alice snapped a little too hastily, "Trust me… _she hasn't forgotten you_." And then she flashed him a knowing smile and he groaned in frustration.

"I hate your _freaky psychic shit_," He groaned,

"Maybe you could meet her at the doors?" Alice suggested, "Be the _perfect gentleman_ you were last week."

"Maybe you could-"

"Not such a bad idea man," Jasper glared towards Emmett, aptly cutting off whatever rude retort he was about to throw at his sister. Emmett grunted something before climbing out of the car and walking up the pathway. Within seconds he was being stared at by every girl within proximity and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. _Not that he didn't like the female attention… he counted on it, but his mind was slightly one-trick at the moment and he only had one girl circling it._

On cue, the door swung open and out came a furious looking Quinn. By the looks of things she was mid argument, as no sooner had she left had a tall dark guy followed her, calling her name.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it to come out that way."

"No Puck… its fine. I get it." Quinn replied, bitterly, "You weren't expecting me back… neither was I, but I'm here now… and you're going to have to get used to it."

"I'm glad your back," He spoke, "The last few months have been hell."

"And you didn't think to call? Check on the baby… our baby."

"h-How is she?" He breathed, "Lola."

"She's with a good family… a family who love her." Quinn replied, her voice coarse and in danger of breaking, "So I won't be needing your assistance."

"Don't be like that,"

Emmett had heard enough. Glancing back at his brother who had by now climbed out of the car himself with a look of distain on his face, he took a deep breath before waltzing towards them, "Quinn…"

Both eyes fell on him and Quinn smiled, shocked. Puck grunted at him, "Private conversation, _dude_."

"Emmett," She spoke quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," Emmett smiled, relieved. He quickly roped an arm around her before looking back at Puck, "This douche giving you trouble?"

"No, Puck was just leaving." Quinn responded, "Weren't you Puck?"

"We still have things to discuss," Puck muttered threateningly, "Who is this idiot?"

"This idiot is her boyfriend," Emmett replied, patronizingly. He took pleasure when the smirk from his opponents face had vanished, "And I suggest you stop hounding my girl _before I hound your face in_."

He felt a hand on his arm as he clenched his fists, and turned to look down at Quinn, "Let's just go home"

He nodded slowly, taking her hand, "Okay."

And he led her away, towards the car. He swallowed hard as he caught sight of Jasper's pained expression and after opening the door to help Quinn in, he stood at the side of him for a second: "What is it?"

"That boy," Jasper spoke calmly, "Lola's dad?"

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged, "She never mentioned him."

"I'm guessing so," Jasper replied, "It's… strange. The vibes I'm getting from him. He was angry before, and that was the reason I got out of the car but… now all I can feel is hurt… _and anguish_."

Silence.

"Huh, how about that?" Emmett then proceeded to climb into the car…


	13. Chapter 12

**So sorry about how long this has taken. Long story short, the fic I had saved is on my other computer which is completely broken so I've had to improvise.  
Here's the next part...  
I do want to know your views.  
I love Quinn/Emmett and i'm going to stick with them but also I want to know what you think of the following ideas:  
1/ The Cullen's enrolling at McKinley High (I know, cliche... but I have a few ideas about how I want to play that)  
2/ Bella's return?  
3/ Rosalie coming back?  
4/ The possibility of Finn being a more permanent fixture in the fic?**

Quinn

In her seventeen years of existence, Quinn had never walked so much in her life.  
Not long after she'd been met at the doors by Emmett, Alice had taken it upon herself to whisk her out of the city to do some shopping – and by out of the city she meant COMPLETELY out of the city. Before she could ask where they were going they were pretty much out of Lima completely.  
Alice had decided upon Cincinati. She'd never been there before, apparently and was only too keen to see what the fuss was.  
Just under three hours later (and some crazy driving skills) they arrived in the town centre. It was around 5pm by the time they arrived – peak hour for emerging workers who wanted to grab some after work lunch or go on a mini shopping trip to relieve the stresses of work.  
Quinn followed Alice around obediently as she picked out dresses and shoes like she had no care in the work. Jasper would nod in agreement (_most probably to humour her_) when she coyly asked him what she thought.  
After an hour of non-stop shopping she managed to break away from Alice and take a break. She found a nice bench overlooking a pretty fountain and a flower bed. It had been the first time she had had to reflect on the day she'd had, and truth be told she didn't know how she felt about it. There had been the good factors – she'd missed the normality of being at school, she'd enjoyed the bit of interaction she had had with Mercedes and even Mike but at the moment the bad outweighed the good – Finn, Puck, Glee Club in general, the looks she received. They shouldn't still get to her but they still did. She frowned at the thought of it.  
"Hey pretty lady," She heard a sing-song voice, "Haven't seen you around? New here?"  
She spun around to give the punk a piece of her mind but found herself stifling a laugh at a grinning Emmett, "Yeah... _I am_."  
"Tell me more." He took a seat next to her, "...please."  
"Well it's complicated. Basically _I'm on day release, see_-" She pulled a weird face and he laughed hysterically, "What? You don't believe me? How rude_. I don't appreciate your prejudice_."  
She was cut off by his hand on her cheek and she felt herself blush once more.  
"Cute," He murmured, "You look hot when you blush."  
"That would be the general jist of it," She replied, smartly and he raised an eyebrow before allowing his mouth to settle into a genuine smile, "Are you guna kiss me or what?"  
The smile dropped off of his face and before she could ask what was wrong his lips had slammed down on hers hard and proper. She stumbled slightly under the power of it but opened her mouth to grant him further access. He seemed to revel on this and pulled her into him to kiss her from a better angle. When she pulled away anxiously she found him grinning goofily, "What?"  
"Nothing," He laughed, "I just realised how carried away I nearly got then."  
"Maybe we should get back?" She suggested, "Before your sister sends out a search party. I kinda promised her I'd help her find a dress... _another dress_."  
"Yeah," Emmett nodded, "C'mon." He wrapped a loose arm around her shoulder and they started walking back towards the shopping center entrance. She could have very well got used to this...

**Emmett**

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Quinn spoke quietly as she looked up at Emmett. He nodded and looked down upon her, "Ask away..."  
"Alice and Jasper... their... brother and _sister right_?"  
Emmett laughed once more. Quinn's expression seemed to change from one of intrigue to one that was confused. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and made a grab for her hand, "You know we were all adopted, right?"  
"Uh, yeah. That's kind of self explanatory."  
"None of us are related." Emmett started to explain, "There were five of us... _originally_. Edward was first... I came next... and then Alice, and finally Jasper. Jasper had a bit of a hard time to start with. He never really got used to being in a new family. He lost his family from a young age, you see and it kind of... got to him. He didn't really transition well. Alice... kind of _found him_. She'd been adopted by the Cullen's about two days before she met Jasper. As soon as they met him though, they decided they'd adopt him too. They've always been pretty close and... _well when they were fifteen they started dating."  
_**Man, I'm good**, he thought to himself, **That was a perfectly plausible story Emmett.**  
"Oh." Was all she managed, "You said there were five of you?"  
"Huh?"  
"You told me there were five of you..."  
"I did?"  
"Who was the other one?"  
Emmett paused for a minute. _Did he really need to tell her about Rose? When things were going so well?_  
"Must have miscalculated," He stifled a small laugh, "Arithmetic's was never really my strong point."  
Quinn smiled and nodded breaking his gaze. _She seemed to be buying it for now, anyway._

Emmett looked down at the sleeping form of Quinn Fabray.  
By the time they were within walking distance of Lima she was already out for the count. He glanced up at the digital clock. 11pm.  
"Maybe we should have her sleep her tonight?" Alice suggested, "I mean... we don't even know where she lives."  
"She's staying with her teacher, right?" Jasper enquired, "We don't wanna alert him."  
Alice looked over, conflicted before making a grab for Quinn's mobile. Before Emmett could protest she was scanning through the messages. 'ONE MISSED CALL' – 'Mr. Schue'. She pressed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear. Emmett heard the sound of a man's groggy voice through the speaker.  
"Uh hello... this is Alice, I'm a friend of Quinn's," She spoke angelically, "I just thought I'd let you know so you weren't worrying... Quinn's going to stay at my place tonight. She's sleeping at the moment and I just can't bear to wake her." _More noise from the other end of the phone,_ "I'll make sure of it. Okay... bye." She quickly flipped the phone closed and grinned at Emmett, "It's sorted."  
"That's it. He didn't even ask questions?" Emmett's eyes widened, "Wow... some guardian."  
"He's hardly a guardian Emmett," Jasper spoke cautiously, "He's her teacher and I'd say he's doing a pretty good thing for her. If anyone was to find out-"  
"Yeah," Alice agreed, "...as much as I'd love to fight this guy's corner though... I think we should get sleeping beauty inside before she develops whiplash from the way she's laying and catches a cold."  
"I've got her," Emmett muttered.

**Quinn**

The bright light hit her square in the face as she opened her eyes to adjust them to the light. She then started to examine the room. The windows were spacious and led out to a balcony... the walls were painted elegantly and there was a piano in the far corner. She pulled herself up and realised she had a large shirt on that didn't belong to her. And then she tried to think back... to what had happened last night. She knew she'd gone to school, been accosted by Puck and met by Emmett and his family. She remembered the shopping trip, THAT kiss and the restaurant but past that it was a blur. _Where did she sleep last night?_  
The door opened and she was startled to find Edward standing there. As his eyes scanned the room and then fell on hers she saw that familiar look of pain overtake his features. She quickly stood up nervously, shell-shocked.  
"You fell asleep on the car-ride last night," He answered her question, "Alice thought it foolish to wake you so she rented out my room."  
"Oh," She spoke lamely, "S-Sorry. I'll leave."  
"Don't leave on my count. I'm going out anyway."  
"I should... get to school, anyway."  
"School?"  
She nodded, "Uh... McKinley High. Do you... know it?"  
"Can't say I'm familiar with it," He replied, "Although I've never really had a good record with schools."  
She stifled a small laugh and relief overcame her. She felt all her fears about this guy disparate from her body as he offered her a genuine smile.  
"Emmett and Jasper have left for the morning," Edward spoke, "He told me he'd see you after school... if you wanted."  
"Okay." Quinn nodded, "I should really go now anyway. I'm guna be late. Uh, just out of interest, _where are we_?"  
"It's a private estate," He spoke matter-of-factly, "Around five miles out of Lima."  
"Then I really should be going..."  
"Will you be late?" He enquired,  
"Probably... but, uh, _doesn't matter."_ She mumbled while trying to rack her brains for things to use as her excuse_. 'Slept in?' 'Slept out?' 'Couldn't be bothered...' 'Puck followed me home last night and I was far too stressed to deal with it so I decided to flee the city – returning for school, of course *angelic smile*' _  
"I can drive you, if you like?" He suggested with an amused smile on his face. _Had she said that out loud? _Her breath lodged in her throat and the uncertainty returned to her. DID she want to trust this guy yet? She wasn't even one hundred percent sure about Emmett yet... although she knew she would be in time. With Edward though it was different. _He was like a riddle. She just wasn't sure_, "Uh, I don't think-"  
"I insist," He pressed, "It will make me feel useful for something. I still feel so dreadful for how we left things last time. And besides, I have a feeling you'll be spending a lot of time with my brother so... please let me earn your trust"  
_Okay this was weird._ She nodded slowly, "That would be nice."

Having 'borrowed' some of Alice's clothes and allowing the over-excited girl to do her hair, she was finally ready to leave. As she stepped outside she was amazed to find Edward waiting for her in a Porsche.  
"Is this-"  
"Brand new limited edition," He deadpanned,  
"Wow." She gasped as she took it in in all of its beauty. She found him looking at her in intrigue and she forced a small smile, "_My uncle worked with cars_. He used to show me all the new releases before they were put on the market. For that reason alone, I'm a bit of a car nerd."  
"Car nerd?" He smiled at her, amused, "_I'm impressed_... I'd never have dreamed of hearing _you_ utter those words."  
"Yeah," She looked back up at him sadly, "It was a long time ago. Can we, uh-"  
"Uh yeah," She noticed Edward wincing one more but decided to brush it off. She couldn't help but blush as he opened the car door for her to climb in before following suite. _He may have been a headfuck but he was a gentleman no less..._

"So what's the deal? New day... new boyfriend. Is that the way you roll nowadays?"  
Quinn rolled her eyes towards him. She turned to look up at Puck and raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Not that it has anything to do with you what I choose to do but no..."  
"So who was the dude who dropped you off?"  
"Spying on me now? Did you _really_ get that desperate?"  
"Dream on," He quipped, "If the mother of my baby chooses to act like a whore it is my business. It makes me look bad too."  
Quinn felt her blood boil and she slammed her locker door shut on his hand. He let out a growl as she walked away and made a grab from her shoulder catching a lock of hair in the process.  
"Puckerman!"  
She held her head and winced in pain as the force of his pull seemed to have drawn blood.  
"I'm sorry," He spoke suddenly, "It was an accident"  
Quinn stumbled backwards still numb with shock. She then made a beeline for the exit.  
"Ms. Fabray! Come back..." **SMACK.**  
She fell to the floor with a sudden bang and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as people started to snicker at her. Tears started pooling her vision as she accepted the hand that had been extended to her. She then stopped dead as she saw her ex-boyfriend standing there. Words seemed to fail her and all she could muster was: "Finn"  
"You're bleeding..." He stated the obvious, "What happened?"  
She stalled and dropped his hand, "Excuse me..." She stumbled past him and rushed through the double doors again. As she reached the end of the pathway she made a grab for a pillar before allowing her tears to come pouring out. It was then that she realised that Edward's Porsche hadn't left it's place on the kirb. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around finding herself staring into his haunting eyes.  
"It's going to be okay," He whispered as he pulled her in for a hug...


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much. I'm so happy you like this fic.**  
**winchesterxgirl - thank you. I have a couple of ideas about how I could use Rosalie in this story. I've never really been a huge fan of her character tbh (although I love Nikki Reed) but I'll try to stay neutral. **  
**ktsm10 - okay, so i think it's a given I'm going to enroll the youngest students at McKinley High. Also, in regards to Finn, I have a few ideas about how he could mould into it but I'm still debating whether or not it will work. I'm also a hugh Quick fan (even if you can't guess from the way I've portrayed him in the fic, whoopsies) so it's great to meet others who are. **  
**bex - Thank you! Edward/Quinn is going to be a very important part in this fic (though don't worry Emmett/Quinn will still be my priority) and I'll keep your suggestions in mind :)**

**Okay, just a warning for the next part... the bold parts are thoughts. Just so it doesn't get too confusing for you. **

**Emmett**

"I told you I'm fine," She gritted her teeth as Mr. Schuester paced up and down the hospital room. Edward and Emmett were sat at his side while Carlisle was giving her a quick check over.  
"That's beside the point, Quinn!" Mr. Schuester snapped, "_Noah Puckerman assaulted you."_  
"It was a misunderstanding..."  
"How can ripping a chunk of somebody's hair from their head be a misunderstanding?"  
"Well what I can remember of it- _OUCH_!" The disinfectant Carlisle was spreading over her wound. He looked up at her apologetically, "-he was going for my shoulder. I _did_ slam his hand in my locker."  
"Either way-" Mr Schue sighed, "-I am going to have to report this to Principal Figgins."  
"Oh he knows," Quinn spoke up, absent-mindedly, "He saw it happen. Can you just... leave it, please? Incase you haven't noticed... I'm having enough trouble at that place what with my lack of friends and the reputation of the school slut to live up to... I don't need to deal with the backfire of getting my old boyfriend expelled too. God forbid Noah Puckerman ever leaves McKinley High. _The cheerleaders'll arrange a day of mourning in his memory."_  
"Maybe it was too soon for you to come back," Will muttered, "I was hoping they'd be nicer..._ and mature."_  
"Yeah right," She snorted unattractively before covering her nose and blushing.  
"I think you should go back to home tutoring for a while, Quinn."  
"Home tutoring? _What am I?_ An agoraphobic? No Mr. Schue... I'm perfectly fine going to school. I've never let Puck get to me before and I don't intend on starting now. He's just pissed about giving up-" she paused and looked towards Carlisle, "-well he's just an _angry little boy in general_."  
"And what happened if he goes further?"  
"You know for a fact he wouldn't do that," Quinn smirked, bemused, "His mother would personally re-circumcise his butt."  
"Quinn..."  
"No arguments Mr. Schue. I'm going back tomorrow."  
She watched as he looked on, helplessly before glancing down at Emmett who looked indifferent. He kept his gaze before sighing. Anyone within distance would know he wasn't happy about what had happened today. He was positively fuming. He'd give anything to go to the school and strangle the guy with his bare hands but he knew that wouldn't have helped matters. He may have been besotted with Quinn, but he wasn't stupid – he knew there was still feelings there on both parts. There must be. They created a baby together. Quinn had told him last week that he was all for keeping Lola but he had backed out at the last minute leaving her alone. That was another thing he held against the punk. He didn't know him well enough to judge him properly, but from what he did know of him all he knew was that he didn't like him – at all.  
"Uh, he could be right you know?"  
"Could be... _won't be_," She scowled, stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest,  
"You know... if I've learnt something from being a seventeen year old boy it's that you really shouldn't hide when it all gets too much," Edward spoke up from his corner seat, "She's right. Either way she's going to have to face up to these people so she may as well with her pride intact."  
"THANK YOU!" She pretty much shouted, "See... a lick of sense. _I'm starting to like you_."  
He looked unphased if not slightly amused as he nodded his head.  
Emmett, on the other hand, felt his fists clench and unclench on his lap. Jasper shot him a quick warning glance – indication that he was sensing his anger and frustration? _There he was again... having to get his two cents in_. If this would have been any other girl Edward wouldn't have batted an eyelid – but it was karma that he just had to get involved with Quinn – with HIS QUINN. He'd never fully forgiven him for what had happened last week. Quinn had insisted it was okay, and they had made up that morning but there were still doubts in his mind that his actions were rather debateable... His little statement backing her up just made him lost it. period. Before Jasper could stop him he had launched into a vicious tirade at her, taking her aback: "Damnit Quinn. We're just looking out for you. Why must you be so stubborn?"  
"Emmett..." Carlisle frowned disapprovingly, "It's Quinn's decision if she wants to go back to school."  
"This guy could be dangerous," Emmett fumed, "If he does **THAT** when he's a little bit angry... how angry **CAN** he get? And what if you hadn't have been in a public place, huh? How far do you think he will have gone?"  
"What's got into you?" Quinn blinked back amazement as she stared up at the normally chilled guy stood infront of her.  
"I don't want you getting hurt." He replied modestly. _**I think I'm falling for you and I want to knock seven bells of shit out of your stalker ex boyfriend.**_  
"I won't..."  
"You are now." _**Chicken shit. Just tell her how you feel.**_  
"No I'm not"  
"Really Quinn, because the big clump of hair missing says other things." _**Oh, nice.**_  
"Hair grows back"  
"Damnit. You're so damn-" _**Why can't you see why I'm doing this?**_  
"-Stubborn?" She scoffed with her arms crossed.  
"Annoying." _**Smooth.**_  
"Well you're acting like an old woman. _Cool it, Emmett_." She barked suddenly, "If I need a lecture I'll go home to dad."  
"Well excuse me for looking out for you." _**Stubborn bitch.**_  
"I never asked you to. I never asked anyone to. I've got on just fine in the last year without anyone helping me so take your charity elsewhere." She jumped up, but the look of pain on her face suggested she was ignoring the feeling of nausea that passed over her in doing so.  
"Quinn, you really shouldn't-" Carlisle started as he tried to sit her back down to finish his job.  
"I'm done here," She made a grab for her bag before storming out of the room leaving a trail of disbelief behind her.

**Edward**

"I underestimated you. You really are one stubborn mule, aren't you?"  
"Go to hell!" was the lowly growl he got in reply from the still clearly riled girl sat infront of him. He took a seat on the wall next to her and couldn't help but quip: "Already there"  
Quinn's head shot around and she shot Edward a glare, "Don't test me."  
"And there I was actually worrying about your wellbeing."  
"You needn't... I'm perfectly-"  
"-capable of looking out for myself? Yeah... _you told me_. I was going to see if you wanted to get away from here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I think people need to cut you some slack. You're still adjusting after giving Lola up. _It's not easy for you."_  
She stared at him peculiarly, "You know sometimes I think you're reading my mind."  
"That's because I am," He gave her a cheesy grin and she rolled her eyes and wafted her hand in front of his face, "Well?"  
"I guess so," She shrugged, "If I go back to Mr. Schue's I'll get a lecture. If I stay here I'll get a lecture. I'm bound to get a lecture either way so I may as well admire the scenery while I'm getting it."  
"There's a small cafe around the back," Edward nodded, "You should eat. You look like you're about to fall down a drain. And no lectures. Scouts honour."  
"Ha-ha," She spat, "But I am hungry."

"I should really thank you..."  
"What for?"  
"Backing me up in the there. I know you probably got into trouble with your family."  
"Don't worry about it," Edward replied, "Please... _I was merely getting my point across_."  
"Still," Quinn glanced down at the table infront of her and started figetting nervously with the salt and pepper pots, "Aren't you eating?"  
Edward shook his head, "I ate before we came here."  
"You did? I was in school for all of five minutes... when did you get the chance to eat?"  
"There's a burger bar next to school. I went in there." He lied before smiling discreetly. On the ball, Edward.  
"Wow. A burger at 9am. Impressive..." She grinned, "Maybe you are a dark horse after all."  
"I was hungry and a breakfast wouldn't suffice."  
She smirked and smiled up at the waitress as she brought the soup and roll over, "Thanks."  
"Is that all you're having?" He asked as he started down at the plate. It definitely wasn't enough for dinner. When he had been alive he was lucky if that was a snack. Esme would be shuddering now seeing her eat so little. He watched as she scanned the pate anxiously and closed his eyes to rub his temples so he could discreetly read her thoughts.  
**Vegetable soup... 135 calories. One bread roll... 55 calories. Maybe I should ask the lady at the counter what make the soup is? No... He'd think I'm a weirdo.**  
He cleared his throat as he struggled to take it in. _Calories? Since when did people count calories? Were girls really that obsessed with keeping their weights down?_  
"Of course," Quinn replied after a while, "I'm on a diet."  
"What for?" He snorted, "You weigh like 75 pounds."  
**Fat chance dude. Have you had a proper look at me lately? **  
"Oh you're forever the charmer, Cullen," She replied rolling her eyes towards heaven. He simply looked back at her undeterred, "What?"  
"You just intrigue me, is all." He replied, "On the outside you seem like you have it all. The looks, the figure, the life... _you surprise me."_  
"That was the old me," She muttered, "...and I don't think you'd have liked the old me let alone bought her dinner."  
"Who said I was paying?" He raised an eyebrow cockily. She flashed him a glare before allowing her face to settle into a gradual smile.  
**I like this guy. I can be myself with him. Maybe he'll make for a great friend.  
He does remind me of Puck though. I wonder if he's okay...  
Snap out of it Quinn, you shouldn't care about what happens to him. Emmett was right. Anything could have happened.  
But he'd never hurt me...  
Maybe that's what YOU want to believe.**  
"It's okay that you don't want to complain about him. I know what you're going through." He spoke up breaking her trail of thoughts, "You're in love with him, I've been there."  
"You love Puck too?" She asked before letting out a small gasp. He looked confused as if he hadn't caught the joke and she rolled her eyes, "What was her name?"  
"Isabella," He seemed to force the name out – as if it pained him to say her name, "_Isabella Swan."_  
**Sounds like a socialite.  
**"Oh," She nodded, "What was she like?"  
"She was... _different_," He continued,  
"Different as in special case different or different as in pretty different."  
**Did you really just say that about his girlfriend?**  
"Just... different. It's hard to explain it to you. She wasn't popular but she wasn't unpopular. She didn't try too hard but she tried enough. She was pretty but she didn't know it."  
**Total fucking cliché, then...**  
"And personality wise? Would I like her?" She continued with a wary smile.  
He paused, "I think you would," he looked her up and down from her eyes to the soup she was drinking slowly, "Present you... _not past you_."  
"So what happened?" She enquired, interested all of a sudden.  
**Don't ask too many questions... you'll scare him off.**  
"I found her in the arms of her best friend..."  
**Ouch. What a bitch!**  
"Ah. That had to suck."  
"It did," He winced, "It was my own fault though. I left her and I told her to move on. I just never thought she would so soon."  
**You would say that...**  
"If you ask me," She dipped a piece of bread roll into her soup before taking a nibble of it, "I say you should play the field a bit. I mean, **how old are you?"**  
"Seventeen..."  
**Yeah right, going on eighty.**  
"You need to loosen up a bit, ditch the medieval personality and start acting seventeen again," She continued, "I can think of a number of girls who would _love_ to date you."  
"Dating's never been my thing."  
"Past tense... _before you met me_."  
"I don't think Emmett would be pleased if I dated you..."  
**Oh Emmett. YOU MUST go and see him to apologise. **  
"What? Oh no way! No offence Edward but you're totally not my type," She spoke suddenly, "And... uh... I'm kind of into your brother."  
"None taken... I think." He grimaced, "Who am I to get in the way of true love?"  
"It's hardly love right now, Edward," She scoffed, blushing deeply.  
**Just die hard infatuation on my part.**  
Get a grip Quinn. You can be really pathetic sometimes.  
"I have the best idea." He watched her eyes light up and she grinned happily.  
"Oh no!" He groaned inwardly but she seemed to have caught onto it as she shot him a glare.  
"What do you mean oh no?" She frowned.  
**THE** **CHEEK OF IT. **  
"Normally when people say that, in my experience, it's not a good idea at all." He responded,  
"Trust me on this... _this is_." Her grin was back and it was hard to not be amused by it. She resembled a small child getting excited over a new toy or something. He watched as she started to calculate a plan of action in her head while stirring her soup excitedly. _At least she'd found her appetite..._  
"Continue." He nodded curtly.  
"I'm going to set you up!" She screeched gathering looks as she did so. People looked at her oddly and she sunk in her seat, "I mean... uhh... I'm going to set you up."  
"Qui-"  
"Hush. I will not take no for an answer." She regained her bouncy posture once more as she grinned up at him happily, "Whether you like it or not, I'll set you up."  
"I don't have a say..."  
"No."  
"Set me up with whom?"  
"You'll see. I'll call round tonight with your first mission."  
"Tonight?" His eyes widened_. She really WAS serious about this..._  
"Why not? No time like the present, _huh_?" She grinned, "I really should get back to Mr. Schue's... Meet me outside the old theatre at seven thirty. _Don't be late. _If you don't show I _will_ find you."  
"Okay, do you need-"  
"Bye Edward," She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, shuddering at the iciness of his skin before disappearing again leaving him sat in shock thinking over what he had just agreed to do.


	15. Chapter 14

**Aaargh Im so sorry. It's been ages since I've posted, I'm bad.**  
**I'm going to post plenty in the next few days to make up for it.**  
**First things first, thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I'm so glad so many people are reading.**  
**Also, you're suggestions have been duly noted. **  
**Thank you thank you thank you.**

**Here's the next part...**

**Emmett**

"A blind date?" Alice cackled, "Does she know you at all?"  
"Evidently not," Edward replied quietly as the family gathered that evening. He readjusted his black jacket, preening himself in the mirror, "...but she pretty much forced me into it."  
"I think it's a great idea," Esme cooed, "It would be nice for you to meet a nice friend. We need all the friends we can get here."  
"Incase you're forgetting... it's not part of the job description." Jasper replied, raising an eyebrow towards his mother. She, in turn, remained undeterred and turned to continue feeding Lola.  
"Our circumstances have changed now... Lola is here. She _will _need human friends too."  
"It's just one date, Esme," Alice replied, "It's not like he's going to fall for her."  
"Absolutely not," Edward shook his head, "I'm doing this as a favour to Quinn and that is all..."  
"Since when did you owe Quinn any favours?" Emmett sniped, "And when did you become best friends?"  
"Emmett..." Jasper warned, "Cool it, man."  
"I'm ice cool," Emmett scoffed, "Perfectly collected."  
"If this is a problem, Emmett you can go on the date instead," Edward replied calmly, "...although I'll doubt Quinn would be too pleased about setting you up with another girl."  
"You've been psycho-analysing her?" Emmett frowned, "Jesus Edward... look what happened last time you read her mind. Can you... like... stop doing that?"  
"I can't help it," Edward replied, "She intrigues me. You can't tell meyou don't wish you could read her mind."  
"It's intrusive..."  
"Everything we do is intrusive," Edward raised an eyebrow, "Visions of the future... mind-reading... feeling ones emotions."  
"Come on Emmett," Alice grinned up at him, "Don't you wanna know what Quinn thinks of you?"  
"No. I'll do it the old fashioned way thank you very much. Human communication."  
"Sure..."  
"I guess you could give me a heads up."  
Alice let out a small laugh and turned towards Jasper before looking up at Emmett once more, "Perhaps you'd like to use the car tonight?"

**Edward**

Not even an hour later there was a knock at the door. Esme rushed down the entrance hall and opened the door wide, a huge smile on her face, "Quinn... darling."  
"Hi Mrs. Cullen," She spoke sweetly, "I'm here to see-"  
"Come in... Please." She stepped to the side before pulling her into a small hug and then leading her up the hall and through to the kitchen, "Take a seat... Emmett will be down in a minute." She flashed her a small wink before disappearing towards the sounds of a baby crying.  
Edward lingered in the doorway as he saw Quinn's face fall. She didn't want to be here, all of a sudden... upon hearing the sound of Lola's cry she was immediately filled with sorrow and... regret?  
"Ms. Fabray," He spoke smoothly, still managing to make her jump. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "So who do you have for me today?"  
"Sorry?"  
"...the date?"  
"Oh... the date, sorry."  
"We can reschedule..."  
"No! No... Uh... it's all sorted for you." She shook her head and forced a small smile as she looked up at him. She then reached into her pocket to take out a piece of paper and shoving it into the palm of his icy hands, "I had to write it down... and her name too but- everything you need is there."  
He took a step back and unfolded the piece of paper and started to read: "Santana... is that a real name or a surname?"  
"It's her first name, I think," Quinn pressed her lips together, "I, uh, I never asked." **I never cared.**  
"Nice girl?"  
"Oh, she's... different." **A complete bitch, more like.**  
"How do you know her?"  
"She's in my year at school. She's a cheerleader and... Real pretty so you'll have no problem..." **she's a slut, so you'll get an easy lay.** "...oh and... talk about her. Girls like to be the centre of attention as I'm sure you know**." If you think girls are shallow wait until you've met this one.**  
"Great. Duly noted," Edward tried and failed to hide a smirk and she looked up at him consciously,  
"What?"  
"Nothing," He smirked, "I just find it adorable how much you've put into this."  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending..."  
"Is that right?"  
"Uh-uh..." She flashed him a small testy smile, "Make sure you're back by ten... I don't wanna have to come and find you."  
"Yes ma," He mock-saluted her, "So... she's waiting there... now?"  
"She'll be there for half past. You should get down there... beat the tr5affic."  
"Got it," He folded the piece of paper into his coat jacket, "See you later Quinn." He placed a small kiss on her forehead before disappearing down the hall again.

**Quinn**

After he had gone, the whole place was enveloped in silence... until she heard footsteps ascending upon her. When she turned to the door, she found Emmett walking down the last few steps. He entered the kitchen without saying another word and he still didn't until he sat infront of her.  
"Hi,"  
"Hi,"  
"Forgive me?"  
She nodded slowly and he grinned down at her, making her suppress a giggle. He then took her hands in his and brought them to his lips planting a heart accelerating kiss on them.  
"Good," He breathed as he moved in closer to her, his lips inches from hers, "Because I'd hate for a perfectly good night to be wasted on you hating me."  
"Good night?"  
"Oh yeah," He roped his arms around her, gripping either side of her waist and pulling her down onto her feet, "You're in for the night of your life, baby."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"You'll soon find out..."

After a visit to a small playhouse in Ohio to see Wicked, a moonlit dinner at an outdoors restaurant and a late night store visit, they found themselves in a music bar down the road from McKinley high. Quinn barely remembered what time it was, all she knew was that she'd never laughed as much as she had that night in a long time. She had listened with intent as Emmett told her many stories about his family, and his life back in Forks and Arizona. He had filled her in on Bella, on his old schools, on Alice and Esme's shopping escapades and many more.

_"Thank you... it really has been a fantastic night."  
"The pleasure's been all mine," Emmett replied with a wicked smile, "We should do it again."  
Quinn nodded, "No creepy back alley bar next time though?"  
"Hey... that was some good beer."  
She giggled slightly before pressing her back against the wall, "I should call a cab... to get me-" she allowed a small moan to escape her lips as Emmett's lips found her shoulder, "-home. Mr-" his lips moved along her shoulders towards her neck, "-Schue will be worry-" he started to suck on the curve of her neck, running a stray hand along her back and slipping under her top. With his free hand he ran it through her hair and pulled it back slowly in order to give him better access to her neck. The beating of her pulse grew louder over her small moans and slowly, he felt himself losing control. He felt a stirring sensation and quickly licked his lips as he eyed her amply.  
and then his other hand reached her back in support of the former and they started to struggle with her bra, unclasping it eventually. He then took a stray breast in his hand and started to mould it with his fingers, groaning as she moaned into thin air.  
"Emmett," She whimpered, "Stop. You're driving me crazy."  
He stared down at her, lust etched over his every feature before staring down at her neck once more. He could pretty much smell the blood now, and Damnit she smelled good. He inhaled deeply, in and out... but it was no use. His need suppressed his morals right now... and before he knew it his fangs had appeared and he had swooped down on her and bit into her so hard and forceful that even her scream didn't help him..._

Quinn woke up with a start and let out a small cry.  
"Quinn..." a light came on and she looked up to find Emmett sat on the side of her bed, "...Quinn. What's up?"  
"Stay away from me!" She cried as she clambered as far away from his as possible. One hand was steering her away and the other still clutched her sore neck,  
"Quinn, baby. What's happened? Tell me..."  
"It- it was a dream?"  
"What was a dream?"  
"I've been sleeping."  
"Yeah," He breathed heavily as he eyed her worriedly, "What did you dream, Quinn?"  
She went to reply but quickly shook her head, "It was nothing."  
"Surely it is if you've got yourself so worked up. Tell me." He took her hands in his,  
"I- I dreamt you... bit me."  
"Bit you?"  
"Yeah... you- we were kissing and then you... bit me... on the neck and- there was blood and I fainted and- it's stupid. Wow... what a weird dream."  
There was silence and for a moment Quinn thought she saw fear etched over Emmett's face. _But what for? It was just a dream, right?_ He quickly flashed her a grin and let out a soft laugh, "It is pretty weird. That's the last time you eat cheese before going to sleep."  
"Yeah," She laughed slightly, "I feel so stupid."  
"Don't be... we all have weird nightmares." Emmett roped an arm around her and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Go back to sleep... I'll still be here when you wake."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
She smiled cutely up at him before lying down and closing her eyes. Emmett's arms were still around her and she had no problem getting back to sleep...


	16. Chapter 15

**You're all awesome, you know that right?**  
**So I have some interesting developments coming up in this fic and Ive taken all your suggestions and preferences to count.**  
**Whcih means plenty of Quinn/Emmett, Quinn/Edward and even a bit of Puck in there too. **  
**Not to mention a certain beautiful vampiress returning. Ooooh... wonder how that'll pan out.**  
**There are some major hints in this chapter about some possible twists too so consider this a heads up ;)**  
**Anyway Im aware Im babbling... heres the next part! :p**

**Quinn**

MAC Make up was officially the god.  
Quinn had decided that the morning after a very sleepless night.  
Following the terrifying dream she had had courtesy of Emmett Cullen, she had decided she would probably never sleep again. So at 3am she had woke up and got an early shower before going for an early run.  
Fast forward six hours and here she stood in the hall of McKinley High ready for yet another day of the torture she called school.  
The first person to acknowledge her was, surprisingly, Santana and she had a permanent smile on her face, "Hey Fabray... thanks for the date last night. He was totally cute and I think I may have got a second date. He was so into me."  
"He was, huh?" Quinn smirked, amused. **Liar.** "I thought he would be. So when are you seeing him next?"  
"Oh, he hasn't asked yet but he totally will. I know these things."

**"It was like talking to an infomercial on a sexually transmitted infection waiting to happen." Edward scoffed. Quinn let out a snort before covering her nose. She then bit down on her lip and looked at him apologetically, "That bad? Really?"  
"Jesus Quinn... you know that girl?"  
"Not... particularly." She outright lied. **So sue her...** "I thought she'd be perfect for you."  
"She wasn't," He grumbled and pulled off his jacket, "and FYI, I just can't wait to see the next girl you have lined up for me."  
"Don't write me off so quick Cullen-junior," She raised an eyebrow, "I believe you'll be pleasantly surprised by the next girl."  
"You already have her sorted?"  
"Oh totally," Quinn grinned, "This one is a bit... more up your street. You can brood together and talk about... feelings and stuff. That's what you emo's do right?"  
"What's a nemo?"  
Quinn stared at him wide-eyed before shaking her head.**

"Quinn..."  
She spun around coming face to face with none other than Noah Puckerman, and she mentally kicked herself for the feeling in her chest he still managed to give her, "Puck..."  
"Look, about yesterday. _I'm sorry."_  
She stared at him wild-eyed before nodding briefly, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to your bitch fits by now."  
He allowed a small smile to register with his eyes before eyeing her books, "Can I carry your books to class?"  
"I carried a baby around for nine month," She replied bluntly, "I think a few books should be no problem."  
The look on his face made her regret saying that and she sighed, "You can walk me to glee club though..."  
"Sure." And they started to walk, "So I heard you set Santana up with lover boys kid brother?"  
"If you mean Edward then yes, I did."  
"I get it. You want alone time so you're vying to get him out of your hair."  
"Oh no. Infact I prefer it when I get them both. I'm far too greedy to just have one."  
He stared down at her and she smirked, satisfied, "Very funny. Here we are-" He pushed the door open and Quinn walked in absent-mindedly. She was horrified, though, when she spotted the pixie featured girl talking to Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue's eyes fell on her and the very girl spun around in excitement,  
"Quinn!" Alice squealed, "Isn't this great? We're going to be schoolmates."  
*

"Come again?" Quinn spluttered out o her words as she stared from one to the other. Surely this was some sort of joke...  
"Alice and her two brothers enrolled today," Mr. Schue explained, "They'll start on Monday. I was amazed to find out their all under eighteen and their outside of education. Funnily enough, their all your age so they'll be in all of your classes too."  
"Isn't it amazing?" Alice shrieked bouncing towards her and throwing her arms around her, "Originally I was sceptical... and Edward took some convincing too. But Jasper was so intrigued in coming here we just couldn't say no."  
"Wow, that's... something alright," Quinn smiled. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...  
"Mr. Schue has been telling me all about your glee club, and what a great singer you are. I never knew you sung," Alice continued to natter, "...and I got a listen of this one guy singing and he was just awesome. Finn, I think his name was. Hey, your names rhyme? You should totally be a duo_... or date_. Well, if you weren't dating Emmett I'd say go for it."  
"Been there, broke the chastity belt," Puck replied with a snicker and Quinn shot him down quickly. He offered her a testing smile before shaking his head and walking towards Mr. Schue at the piano.  
"You know... Alice... if you're interested, you can sit in. Get a feel for the place... and then if you like, _we're always looking for more members_." Mr. Schue 'helpfully' suggested. Alice quickly smiled at him,  
"Oh I sing like a cat... but I'd love you watch!" She replied encouragingly, "That'd be awesome Mr. Schue."  
"No worries... Quinn sings like a cat too," Puck replied from where he sat at the piano, "You'll fit right in."  
"Hey Puckerman... don't make me recircumcise you." She growled through gritted teeth but all she got in reply was a subtle wink which made her blood boil even further. **Reason #34567 why she hated to love Noah Puckerman...**  
"Hey Mr. Schue," a gruff voice called from the other room, "I'm finished with- oh, hey Quinn. _I didn't see you there."_  
"Well now you do," Quinn replied frostily before nodding, "Finn."  
Finn smiled shyly and held his hand out towards Alice, "Finn Hudson. And you are?"  
"A-Alice Cullen," She replied shakily, "You're the singing guy..."  
"That'd be me."  
"You're pretty awesome," She smiled and Quinn's eyes widened in astonishment._ Was Alice Cullen really losing her cool infront of Finn Hudson of all people? Alice... who up until now she had been so sure she was in love with Jasper? Well, she'd be damned..._  
"Thanks," He let out a small involuntary laugh and scratched his head in that adorable Finn-like way, "Are you joining us?"  
"No, I'm listening in." Alice beamed, "I'm a friend of Quinn's."  
"A friend of Quinn's, huh?"  
"We met at the teenage mother's club..." Quinn replied dryly, "Her harrowing story about how she got up the duffer really hit home with me and we've been bosom buddies every since."  
"She's lying," Alice snorted, "Honestly Quinn."  
"S'alright... I'm used to it." Finn shrugged and returned his gaze to fall upon Quinn, "Although I was hoping with a new school year we could agree to let by-gones be by-gones. I'm with Rachel, and you're with-"  
"Emmett," Puck piped up, "The extra from the Calvin Klein advert."  
"Great to know you've been envisioning my boyfriend shirtless Puck," Quinn deadpanned, "It's okay... you don't have to hide in the closet anymore. It'll do you a whole lot of good to just... _let all of that out."_  
"Baby I know you're still hot for me," Puck started, "But the ice queen act is so last year it's almost two years ago."  
"Enough guys," Mr. Schue groaned, "If you can't be civil... then this won't work."  
"Mr. Schuesters right, you guys," Alice nodded enthusiastically, "We should be encouraging a happy and healthy working relationship... not diminishing it. So how about I hear some songs."

After a LONG Glee Club session followed by the most tediously long double-dose of arithmacy and American History, Quinn left the school with nothing on her mind but sleep. Her long night had caught up with her gradually and she was ready to crash, for real – but life had other plans for her.  
"Hey Quinn," Santana called, "We're going to the pizza place for food and drinks. You coming?"  
She didn't know whether it was the lack of sleep and borderline hysteria, or the fact that she really was happy she asked, but she soon agreed and found herself in Mario's along with Santana, Britney and a few other people she vaguely recognised.  
She drifted in and out of consciousness as she listened; catching brief glimpses of the conversations they were holding. Santana would speak about herself. _Big surprise._ As well as Edward, and how he was SO into her... She told every one of his 'movie star good looks and his incredibly flash car' and every girl at the table swooned.  
It was at that exact moment Quinn decided she absolutely hated girls.  
And the moment after that that she cringed that she had once been one of those girls.

When she arrived at Mr. Schue's not long after she was alarmed to find Emmett's car in the driveway, and true to form, he sat on the doorstep. As soon as she saw him she felt the fear from the night before come flooding back. _Why though? It was just a dream... There was no way Emmett would ever hurt her, she knew that._ But the dream had felt like one of the most vivid she had ever felt... she could have gone as far to say it felt real. The pain she had felt when she woke up, the anguish... and then the look that cast over his normally relaxed face. _Something didn't add up..._  
He didn't move as she walked towards him. He simply stared up at her and grimaced, "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to avoid me?"  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately," was her weak reply. **Coward.**  
"...including me."  
"Well, yeah. That's a given."  
"I don't wanna come across as the clingy one here Quinn," He clambered to his feet and placed his hand on her cheek. His hand was icy yet again... she flinched against his touch, "...so... please tell me if I seem like I'm rushing this too fast, before I make a fool of myself."  
"You're not," She chewed down on her lip, "I love spending time with you."  
"And I you," He bowed his head, "Although you probably already know that..."  
"Emmett,"  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me," He flashed her his signature smirk, "I know you've had a hard time of it lately... and I know it's probably hard of you to hang around us too, when we're treating Lola like our own."  
"It's not about-"  
"-Lola? Yeah it is," He grimaced, "I see the way you flinch when we mention her name, or when you hear her cry... You couldn't get away fast enough last night. And I know you're regretting your decision."  
"It's hard for me Emmett," She gritted her teeth and scowled up at him, "I carried her around for nine month and spent weeks with her. Like it or not, she's part of me."  
"I know that," He nodded calmly, "...which is why I think it would be great if you could have a relationship with her."  
"No way,"  
"Yes way," He mocked her, "She's a great kid, Quinn. She's changed so much already in the last week. I was talking to Esme and Carlisle this morning and they agree... we think you should get to know her... spend time with her... take her out for walks, and in the meantime anytime you wanna stay over Esme's made up a spare room for you."  
"She's done that for me?"  
"She loves you, what can I say? Although I wouldn't stay too much... she'll be planning our wedding in no time." He chortled and she smiled smally.  
"And what good would that do me?"  
"It'd make it easier on you, I know," Emmett replied hopefully, "You can still have a relationship with her but you won't be missing out on anything along the way."  
Quinn stopped and thought for a moment. _Was this really what she wanted? Could she do this to Lola? Was Emmett Cullen for real? S_he stared up at him in intrigue and he simply smiled back down at her. And then slowly, she nodded her head before ignoring her body's protests and throwing her arms around his neck to hug him. They stood in each other's arms for what seemed like a lifetime... and as she went to pull away she reached up on her tip-toes to plant a small kiss on the arch of his neck, "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 16

**winchesterxgirl - I wouldn't want to give anything away... all I can say is expect some fireworks a bit later on (and I mean that in the literal sense) but don't write Jasper/Alice off completely. They still are my favourite twilight pairing, after all.**  
ktsm10, pixiestix, vamp-me and lola** - thank you thank you thank you. your reviews have made me smile so badly. I love that you still love this fic. It only started as a temporary thing so its amazing to know that it's escalated into this. **  
**Here's the next part... **  
**This is the... shall we say... calm before the storm?**

**Quinn**

"It feels strange,"  
"What does?"  
"Well... I've known you for a few days and... here I am telling you everything," Quinn replied. Edward let out a small chuckle and nodded, "Maybe you just know I'm to be trusted,"  
"Are you?"  
"What do YOU think?"  
"I think I can trust you."  
"Well that's good. I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable. You **DID** just tell me your life story."  
In mock horror she grabbed a cushion and aimed it at his head. Instead of jumping though he simply grinned back at her and threw it straight back, "Hmph. I take it all back."  
"So... do I get a heads up on tonight's girl?"  
"Ohm, maybe."  
"We're playing that game, are we?"  
"Yeah. First though, answer me something."  
"I'll try..."  
"Why are you coming to McKinley?_ Really_? If I remember rightly, Alice looked down her nose at it the first time she picked me up. So why the sudden change..."  
"Alice is very impressionable," Edward stated calmly, "She likes you... although it was mostly Jasper's idea. After what happened with Puck, he seems to have taken on the older brother role and wants to protect you."  
"Me?" She was choked. She'd barely uttered three words to Jasper since they met, so it came as a shock to know he'd made such a bold move on her behalf. Edward eyed her cautiously before laughing, "What?"  
"Believe it or not, he likes you." He replied knowingly, "I know, weird right. Guys tapped in the head."  
"Shut up Cullen," She hissed but she couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face afterwards.  
"A deals a deal... I answered your question. You answer mine..."  
"Ohm... she's very quiet," Quinn started and pondered, "She's into heavy metal music and all that classic-rock stuff. I_ron Mayhem _and all..."  
"I think you mean Iron Maiden, love."  
Her head shot up as Emmett entered the room, a bundle in his arms'. It was only when she looked closely that she saw her was holding a baby – her baby. Lola. The colour from her face left as quick as it arrived and she started to open and close her mouth like a fish, "Iron... Maiden then." 

**Emmett**

"Oh would you look at the time," Edward quipped, "8pm already. I'll be off then."  
"Sure..." was all Quinn could stutter in reply. Edward quickly looked up towards Emmett and gave him a cautious nod. At that moment, they both had an understanding.  
He waited until Edward was out of head shot before taking a seat next to Quinn. She took in a deep shaky breath and then looked up at him, "I told you... _not yet."_  
"And I told you time is precious," He replied mystically, "All I'm asking is that you hold her. That's all. I don't want you to run off with her."  
"If I recall, this wasn't part of the deal when I signed her over to your parents..."  
"Yes well, if I recall... I didn't think I'd end up falling for you, but I'm in the process of it so if you're going to be in my life then... well you'll have to be in Lola's too."  
"And what if I don't agree to your little request?" She frowned,  
"I'm not bad cop here Quinn," He sighed deeply, "So stop making me out to be."  
"Then stop rushing me!" She found herself shouting at him. He didn't jump though, "I said I'd do this but-"  
"Okay okay." Emmett sighed, "I'll put her back to bed, she-" at that very moment the baby picked the moment to let out a small chuckle and Quinn felt her breath lodge in her throat. Without thinking, she held her arms out and claimed the baby for her own. She settled her down on her knee and stared down at her. Sure, true to form, Lola's face broke into a smile. And that was it... she was gone.  
"Quinn," Emmett panicked, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, I- I'll put her back to bed"  
"No," She croaked, "We're fine."  
Emmett watched cautiously as the small blonde started a hushed conversation with the baby in her arms. He then watched as the little girl seemed to fit perfectly into the arch of her body and fall asleep.  
"She still has my eyes," She whispered hoarsely as her bottom lip begun to tremble. She ran the palm of her hand along the babies' small cheek. Tears began to pool her vision but she quickly wiped them off before Emmett could see them – or so she thought, "She's perfect."  
"Yeah," Emmett nodded letting out a small hollow laugh, "A bit like someone else I know."  
Quinn's eyes met his and all he could offer her was a small smile, which she returned. She then moved in closer to him and leant her head on his broad shoulder. As if it was second nature, he roped his arm around her and pulled her in to him and they sat there for what seemed like a perfect eternity until all that was heard was their fastened breathing.  
**  
Esme**

Esme Cullen stepped out onto the porch way to examine the garden at night.  
While alive, she had thoroughly enjoyed gardening and had decided she would make it her life's jobs worth to make the most gorgeous gardens possible.  
Infact, the night she had 'died' was the night she had her epiphany.  
She'd been doing this for a little under a hundred years now and she still couldn't get bored of it. Seeing the look on her customer's faces when she managed to transform their ugly house to one of true beauty was something else. It kept her calm, and it kept her happy.  
A pair of arms snaked around her waist and she let out a small giggle, "Carlisle..."  
"You smell good," He murmured huskily into her neck, "So I was thinking... the kids are out. Lola's with Emmett. Perhaps you and I should get an early night?"  
"I don't think so, Casanova," She chuckled, "Besides, Emmett's still in the house."  
"I'm sure he won't mind," Carlisle raised an eyebrow before throwing his arms up in defeat, "Okay, you win. Maybe we could join the kids... I've been meaning to talk to Quinn"  
"About what exactly?" Esme asked, "If it's about her condition then perhaps we should wait until she comes to you. She seems to be having such a great time with Emmett, _we wouldn't want to ruin things."_  
"Ah I suppose your right," Carlisle replied. He then took her hand and led her towards the lounge entrance, "I'm going to get a drink... and then I'm going to set to work on tomorrow's casework. Would you care to join me?"  
"Carlisle," Esme whispered and he looked at her puzzled. She then pointed at the scene infront of them. There, clear as day, sat a calm and content Emmett, with a sleeping Quinn leant against him and in her arms was a peaceful Lola, "They look... picturesque."  
"Well I'll be damned," Carlisle let out a chuckle, "They really do."  
"Do you think this means-"  
"What?"  
"Oh I don't mean to sound selfish because I sound dreadfully so but... do you think this will change things? Maybe Quinn will realise she wants Lola after all? We won't stand a chance against her?"  
"Don't worry about that Esme," Carlisle replied, "If I know Quinn after spending time with her, I know she hasn't got one ounce of maliciousness in her. She wouldn't hurt you like that."  
"Of course she wouldn't!" Esme sighed, "How could I think something like that?"  
Emmett quickly moved and turned to look at them, "Mom... dad..."  
"Don't mind us," Esme smiled excitedly as Quinn begun to come to as well, "I hope we didn't wake you."  
"I'm sorry," Quinn yawned, "I must have dawned off."  
"Don't worry yourself," Esme replied breezily. She then walked towards the pair, "I was going to make food. What do you say to a cup of cocoa and a plate of toast."  
Quinn smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Mrs. Cullen."  
"Please... call me Esme."

**Quinn**

"Your house is so beautiful." Quinn smiled as she admired the spacious Victorian inspired kitchen, "My mother never took such care of her house as much as you did."  
"Thank you Quinn," Esme laughed slightly, "I trust your mother had her hands full with you though. Let's just say, I've had plenty of times on my hand."  
Quinn looked down into her hot chocolate and took a sip, inhaling the scent. They had been sat in the kitchen (or rather she had been sat while Esme pottered about) for coming on an hour or so while Carlisle had asked Emmett for his assistance in his office and Quinn had been nothing but happy to listen to Esme's stories. She learnt Emmett's mother was a home-maker who occasionally renovated homes and gardens and ran a day-care centre. All in all, she was the epitony of the perfect woman, and Quinn couldn't help but feel jealous. She was the most maternal person she had ever met, and she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of longing. As much as it sounded selfish, she'd wished Esme could have been her mother. She wondered how things would have been different if she had been.  
"You seem to have made quite the impression on Emmett," Esme smiled as she took a seat across from her. Upon hearing his name she felt her blush tinge red and Esme gave her a knowing chuckle, "He's a lovely boy. You could do a lot worse... and I'm not just saying that because _he's my son_."  
"I know," Quinn chewed down on her lip, "I really like him. Maybe even-" she trailed off, mentally kicking herself.  
"Don't feel like you shouldn't talk to me because of who I am, dear," Esme gave her a small smile, "I'm very good at keeping secrets."  
Quinn smiled slightly as she caught her gaze, "I mean, I don't know if I do. I've never really- loved anyone before. Apart from... Puck, but that was different."  
"And Puck would be Lola's father?"  
"Biological," Quinn stated, "That's as far as his relationship to her will ever go. Carlisle's her real father."  
Esme beamed at her and gave her hand a squeeze, "I hope that under your circumstances you don't feel weird about being here Quinn... as I told Emmett, you're welcome here as much as you want to be. Truth be told, it's nice to see Emmett with a smile on his face. You've made him a changed man... _After Rose I didn't think he'd ever love again."_  
"Rose?"  
"Oh... I trusted someone had told you about her."  
"Uh, no. They didn't..."  
"Rose was his ex girlfriend," Esme started with a sigh, "She was also my other daughter... J_asper's sister."_  
Quinn felt her heart sink and she nodded slowly, "They were... _serious?"_  
"Oh, quite," Esme nodded, "They were very much in love... but- well she left him, she left us. She went to live with a hu- man she met some time ago. She hasn't visited since."  
"That must have been tough on you too," Quinn offered her a small smile, "Losing your daughter."  
"Oh it was," Esme replied, weakly, "For the first few weeks it was like the ultimate betrayal, but then I realised... I had four beautiful children who weren't going anywhere, and now I have five."  
Quinn nodded, "If it's any consolation Mrs. Cullen... Esme," she corrected herself upon the stern look she received, "...I don't see how anyone could have missed out on having a mother like you. I only wish my mother was as... kind as you."  
"You're very sweet Quinn," She smiled, "And I'm always here for you if you need anything. We all are. I think all my children have grown incredibly fond of you."  
"And I them," Quinn smiled, "They're great people."  
The door swung open and Esme's head bolted up. Just as she was about to say something, Alice came darting in with a panicked Jasper hot on her heels, "Mom... we need to talk."  
"Darling... whatever has happened?"  
Alice looked towards Quinn, wide-eyed and let out a small distressed cry. Soon, they were joined by Emmett and a concerned Carlisle, "What's happened Alice?"  
"It's... it's-" Alice started, breathing heavily, "This so unfair!"  
Quinn stared wide-eyed and in shock as the normally excitable girl fell apart infront of her. She made a mental note to kick whoever's arse hurt her later. She quickly clambered to her feet and took her hand, leading her to sit down absent-mindedly, "What's happened?"  
"Who are you?"  
When Quinn's eyes fell upon the owner of the unfamiliar voice she felt her heart sink even further into her chest. There stood at the door was possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. Her mouth fell agape as she stared up at her like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Beautiful blonde hair, the perfect stature and figure, curved in the right places and the most piercing eyes possible. This must have been Rose.


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm really on the ball this last week... Can you believe it? I've managed to keep to my promise and post three days consecutively? *isproudofself***  
**Anyways, here's the next part.**  
**Know that I love you all, my lovely gleelights :)**  
**or should it be twiglees?**

"I asked you a question..." 'Rose' frowned, "Who are you?"  
"I- I'm... Quinn."  
"Quinn?" Rose raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Isn't that a boy's name?"  
"I-" **Great. Great time to be tongue-tied Quinn. Now you look pathetic.**  
"Oh I see," Rose's frown lifted into a small amused smirk, "This is Edward's latest charity case."  
"Charity case?" Quinn scoffed. _She did not..._  
"Well, are you not? You look like the type. _Although I wasn't expecting a blonde... _I thought he was more into dull average looking brunettes. I guess you have the average looking thing down to a tee"  
"You couldn't be more wrong," Quinn frowned. She sure as hell wasn't going to let this bitch get to her on a day like today... not after she'd made such leeway getting to know this family. _As far as she was concerned, she was more than welcome here and she wasn't to let Emmett's psycho ex get in the way._  
"Why are you here, Rose?" Emmett snarled. His voice spat venom, shocking even Quinn. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. He really was tall in comparison to her... she felt like the girlfriend of one of those giant basketball players.  
"I came back for you, silly," Rose cooed as she placed a hand on his cheek, "I realised I'd made a huge mistake. Rodrigo and I are nothing in comparison to you and I."  
"It's a little too late for that now, don't you think?" Emmett replied, "Besides... _I don't want you back."_  
"You know that's not true," Rose replied, "Come on Emmy... it's always been you and I. We were meant to be together. Destined for eachother."  
"Things change," Emmett replied sharply. He then glanced down at an uncomfortable Quinn, "People change."  
"Oh my god," Rose let out a shriek before eyeing the two of them, "You and her_...? Jesus Emmett_... I thought that was Edward's field. Did you want a taste yourself?"  
"Rosalie," Jasper spoke in a warning voice and she smirked towards her 'brother',  
"She doesn't know?"  
"I think you should leave, Rosalie," Jasper frowned, "Things have changed since you went."  
"She doesn't know?" Rosalie let out a cackle, "Of course she doesn't. I'll give Bella something... _at least she wasn't completely stupid."_  
"Know what?" Quinn looked up at Emmett who was glowering towards Rosalie in a look that could kill if orchestrated correct, "Emmett... please tell me your psycho of an ex has some sort of psychological condition."  
"How dare you?" Rose seethed, "Psycho? You don't know the half of it."  
It was Quinn's turn to smirk, "I never have been one for sob stories. So if you don't mind, I'll pass on yours thanks. I've already gathered I don't like you much... so if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."  
"Well then you should leave, because this is my home."  
"Jesus Rose!" Emmett snapped, "What part of things have changed do you not understand? We gave up on you returning months ago when you left without a further word to Esme? What makes you think you'd be welcome back here anyway?"  
"I know I would be," Rose argued, "You're my family... and I know families don't turn their back on each other." She then turned towards Esme, "...r_ight, mom?"_  
Esme seemed to be in some sort of turmoil. Quinn suddenly remembered their earlier conversation and took a deep breath.  
**Face it Quinn... horrible and fake as she is., that skank is her daughter. Of course she'll choose her. It's in her nature.  
** "Right..."  
"So... who's it going to be?" Rose placed a manicured hand on her hip, "Her or me?"  
"Rosalie," Carlisle warned, "Do not do this. You won't win"  
"You're not telling me you'll choose some little slut over me," Rose stared at Esme, "Seriously, mom?"  
"She's not a slut!" Alice cried, "_She's worth a tonne of you."_  
"Oh get a grip Alice... what have I told you about growing attached to humans?"  
"I swear... I'll-"  
"You'll what? Hit me?" Rose pouted pathetically, "You need me. You don't need her. _I'M your sister_. She can easily be replaced."  
A full-on row escalated and Quinn slinked towards Esme. She took her hand in his and smiled slightly, "I know it's not in your nature to turn your back on one of your own... _so I'm going to leave."_  
"You don't have to Quinn," Carlisle frowned, shaking his head, "You're more than welcome here."  
"No," Quinn shook her head too, "I'll go. You have a lot of talking to..." she looked back at Rose, "...do with her. I'll see you around"

**Emmett**

"Quinn..."  
the retreating figure of his girlfriend stopped and he rushed towards her at inhumane speed, "She's breathtaking Emmett. Really."  
"She's not that special," He replied, "Yeah, she's beautiful but... that's everything. She's not all that inside."  
"That doesn't seem to matter these days though, does it?" She replied tiredly, "I should know. I go to a high school full of girls like her."  
"Please don't leave."  
"I have to," She replied weakly, "She was making your mother choose between us."  
"She'd have chosen you..."  
"Maybe she would have done... but I don't want her to have to make that decision. I know it would have destroyed her."  
"Everyone loves you," Emmett squeezed her hand, "I- I'm falling in love with you. Please._ I'm begging you don't leave."_  
"Emmett," She looked down, "This doesn't change a thing. I still want to be with you but... I can't be around that. If I stay, I'll go mental knowing that I'm not her and that you loved her first."  
"_LOVED._ Past tense,"  
"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when she walked back in..."  
"I- I don't know... all I know is that these past few weeks have been the best of my life and- _I don't want it to end."_  
She reached up onto her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He quickly moved so their lips collided instead. They kissed silently. She begrudgingly pulled back and gave him a small smile before disappearing down the drive.

One of the good things about living with Mr. Schue was that he'd believe anything.  
So when Quinn told him she felt she was coming down with something, he didn't argue. He just agreed she should stay off home until Monday.  
This was great for Quinn. It meant she didn't have to worry about any human communication. Successfully she'd managed to spend all of Thursday in bed without a peep from Mr. Schue unless it was to ask if she wanted some food. By Friday morning though her head pretty much hurt form all the thinking she was forced to do.  
When the time struck 8.10am and Mr. Schue was out of the door, she was up and alert though. She wasn't going to mess up a full day worth of wallowing in self-pity... but this time she had an ulterior motive.  
She walked wearily towards the computer room and booted it up quickly.  
Ever since the night she had her dream she'd had the most bizarre thoughts. She hadn't thought much of it after that... but Rose's little dig at Alice fuelled her fears.  
**_"Oh get a grip Alice... what have I told you about growing attached to humans?"_**  
_She referred to her as a human...  
what did that mean?  
Did that mean Alice WASN'T human?  
Did that mean Emmett wasn't human either?_  
She started the Google search engine and typed 'Carlisle Cullen' in.  
**your search has brought up 1,567,760 results.**  
_Medical honours._  
**Washington's doctor of the year 2008  
Atlanta doctor of the year 2006, 2005, 2004**  
a photo of he and Esme posing with a few of other official looking people dated 2003.  
**Arizona's doctor of the year 2001, 2000**  
She creased her brow and clicked on the 'images' tabs. True to word, thousands of photographs of him flashed up. There was nothing out of the ordinary... until he clicked on the last photo.  
It was black and white... and poor quality. She couldn't make anything up, but the one thing she could was... you guessed it... _Carlisle._  
On the bottom was a small scribble followed by the year 1954.  
She stumbled backwards and raked a hand through her hair. She took in a deep breath before letting out in shallow smaller breaths, "Snap out of it Quinn."  
"Talking to yourself again?"  
She spun around and gasped as she saw Edward standing there, "Edward..."  
"I was worried when you weren't there last night," He continued, "And Emmett told me what happened the night before. Qu- Quinn are you okay?"  
She shook her head silently and then she walked closer to him cautiously and stopped infront of him, "Truth time Cullen... what are you?" 


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry I didnt post last night.  
To make up for it, I've decided to post an extra long part for you.  
You'll probably see as it progeresses that the timeline's wrong. It's intentional.  
I wrote this BEFORE i watched the last few episodes of Glee - so this is my take on what happened.  
Also, in this... Quinn gave birth a month before Regionals - meaning that Regionals IS COMING UP IN THE STORY.  
Again, I'd love to know your thoughts.  
And thanks again for your reviews.**

Quinn

Edward stood in shock as she stared up at him with a permanent frown on her face, "I don't follow."  
"Don't lie to me!" She shouted, "You're not... _human_. You're not normal."  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
"Don't insult my intelligence," She frowned, "If you're normal then everyone else isn't... Carlisle's not. Unless he's invested in some really great Botox _there's no way he's stayed that youthful and handsome since 19 freaking 54."_  
Edward took in a deep breath and sighed, "Sit down."  
"No..."  
"I think it would be beneficial if you did"  
"You know what I think would be beneficial?_ If you stopped lying to me!"_  
"We're not human," He started before taking a deep breath, "We're... we're kind of... _undead_."  
"Undead?" Quinn scowled, "Like... _vampire_s?"  
"Exactly like vampires."  
"You're a **FREAKING VAMPIRE**?"  
"Sssh, keep it down."  
Quinn took a step backwards and almost fell as she tried in vain to get away from him, "You're a vampire... _you just told me you're a vampire_. And you want me to keep it down? What are you going to do? **Eat me or something**?"  
"Don't be absurd," Edward snapped, "We don't eat humans."  
"Then what do you eat? I kind of figured it was in the job description. _Eating and killing innocent people."_  
"For one, vampires don't EAT humans... they bite and drink their blood."  
"Oh I'm so sorry I'm not quite up to par on your methods of murder."  
"Quinn... I don't want to hurt you," Edward sighed, "This whole thing... _you and I_. Our friendship. Emmett and you. _His feelings for you._ They're all completely genuine."  
"Why don't I believe you?" She hissed, "You're sick. The bunch of you. Luring me in with your... good looks and your charms and your longing. I trusted you! I trusted you to raise my daughter. Well, don't think for a second I'm going to let this continue. I'm taking my daughter. There's no way I'm going to stand back and watch you raise her."  
"Is that what you really think?" Edwards gaze narrowed. He could see through her disguise though... she was trying to be tough but deep down she was petrified, and... hurt? She was upset. Millions of thoughts swirled around in her mind at that point in time. She was angry at herself for believing them... hurt because Emmett was a lie... and scared, "Don';t be scared. I won't hurt you."  
She winced and pulled back as he went to touch her, "I'm sorry. I can't... talk to you right now. Could you leave please?"  
"Quinn..."  
"Please. I need to be by myself."  
"Very well," Edward replied, sorrowed, "But... please believe me when I tell you I told the truth... if you want to talk... _just call me."_  
He flashed her one last pained glance and she flinched away from his gaze, disappearing through to her room. He thought about staying close... to keep an eye on her. in her fragile state of mind he was scared she'd do anything... but then he remembered Emmett.  
He had to tell Emmett that Quinn knew.

**Emmett**

"How long is this going to go on?" Jasper frowned towards his 'parents', "You know as well as we know she's not welcome here. It's obvious she wants something."  
"What do you suggest we do, Jasper?" Esme replied, "We cannot throw her out on the street. She** is** one of us whether you like it or not."  
"You know, you can't save everyone," Jasper hissed, "I know you think this is for the best and that it'll make her grateful but it won't. In the long run, she'll just know how to walk all over you and then manipulate you."  
"Don't take this out on Esme, Jazz," Emmett sighed deeply, "She's just doing what she's good at. _Caring."_  
"Your brother's right," Carlisle replied as he walked through to the kitchen, paper and brief case in hand, "Although I do agree with Jasper."  
"What am I to do Carlisle?" Esme let out a distressed cry, "You know how she hates being on the street... _they'd tear her apart_."  
"I know that honey," He replied, soothing her back with his hand, "You made the right choice."  
Their moment of sentiment was disrupted by Alice running through, _"I had a vision!"_  
"Well done," Emmett piped up sarcastically, "Decades and you finally realise what those epiphany things are called."  
Jasper shot him a frosty glare across the table before tending to his girlfriend. He placed a hand on her back and looked down at her, his face immediately panicked by what he sensed.  
"He- he- Quinn knows. Quinn knows about us."

Edward slammed the door shut and walked briskly through to the kitchen, stopping as he caught sight of everyone looking at him, "we need to talk."  
"I can't believe you told her!" Alice squealed, "The one true friend I had since Bella and you ruined it."  
"I take it you know then,"  
"Of course I do Edward. Ohm hello... _Psychic much_?"  
"If your powers were as good as you claimed them to be," Edward spat, "You'd know that she guessed."  
"Guessed? Yeah because that's a perfectly palpable guess... _you're weird, hey you must be a vampire."_  
"Don't get ferocious with me, Alice," Edward fumed, "This isn't the time. If you must know... Rose's little hint on Wednesday tipped her over the edge, whatever it was – plus there's the millions of 'noogle images' of Carlisle dating back to the 50's."  
"It's **Google**," Alice sighed dramatically, "God Edward. You're really a shit seventeen year old."  
"I do apologise," Edward bit, "I'll put that on my list of things to do before **I DON'T DIE**."  
"What do you mean images?" Jasper frowned, "Are you saying that people can see Carlisle on the internet? If Quinn can see it then... _anyone can."_  
"It could be a lookalike, or a family relative," Esme reassured him, "It doesn't mean anything."  
"Could you stop worrying about your stupid reputations?" Emmett snapped as he jumped up. As he stood though, the chair scraped back with a sickening crack, flying towards the door. **Damn inhuman strength... **"My girlfriend thinks I'm a freak. _I need to talk to her"_  
"In all earnest, Emmett. That probably isn't the best..."  
"Don't tell me what to do Edward," Emmett replied coldly, "I'm going. I need to salvage what's left of my relationship."

**Quinn**

Quinn didn't know how long she cried for after Edward had left.  
She just knew that when she stopped she couldn't physically cry any more.  
She felt as if her whole perfect world had fallen apart.  
As she traipsed into the kitchen she caught sight of the clock. '11.54am'. it had been almost four hours since she'd found out what her boyfriend was.  
**You should have known Quinn**, her inner conscience barked at her, **No normal guy would ever be interested in you.**  
She allowed a strangled sob to escape from her lips. E_ven her brain hated her... what a fucked up situation._  
There was a pounding at the door and she jumped, cowering in the corner as she waited for whoever it was to disappear. _No such luck..._ the pounding got more frequent and louder.  
"I know you're in there Quinn," Emmett called, "Let me in... _please_. We need to talk."  
She closed her eyes and sunk against the wall as his pounding become more incessant. After ten minutes and no sign that he was about to give up, Quinn unlatched the door and opened it halfway. She then stared out at him blankly, "I told Edward I didn't want to talk to you."  
"Well we're having this conversation whether there's a door in-between us or not," Emmett replied calmly, "Although I would prefer it not be here. You know what us vampires are like with our super strength. I'm sure Mr. Schuester wouldn't appreciate his door being snapped in two."  
"You're threatening me with violence and vandalism now?" Quinn spoke cynically, "Gee_. What a man."_  
"Please," Emmett looked at her pleadingly, "Just hear me out."  
She opened the door wider and he walked in slowly. She then looked around and slammed the door shut, turning to face him. He sat down at the kitchen counter drumming his fingers on the top looking anywhere but at her, "You have five minutes... although I doubt anything you say will make this any less fucked up."  
"I'm sure it won't," Emmett replied, "But I want to at least tell you how it happened."  
"How you became a mythical creature, you mean?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the stool next to him, "Shoot. This I can't wait to hear."  
"We're not mythical creatures," Emmett groaned, "**I'm not a fricking' unicorn**."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't met that many vampires in my life," Quinn snorted, "Please... _forgive me."_  
"If you're going to be such a bitch about it-"  
"Do you seriously expect me to be all butterflies and rainbows about this?" Quinn asked, pained, "24 hours ago you were just this... perfect guy I'd met who I loved spending time with who had this great family who I got along with. You were normal and grounded and I loved that. And now, you're all... _dead and stuff."  
_"I'm still that guy," Emmett spoke softly; "Nothing's changed. I've always been... _dead_. Everything that's happened between us has been one hundred percent genuine."  
Quinn bowed her head dejectedly, "I don't understand it... _one bit."_  
"I was turned in 1935. I was on a hike in Tennessee and I was viciously mauled by a bear... I didn't remember much, I just remember being found by Rose. She apparently took me to Carlisle and he saved me... well, he turned me. _I was dying._ One minute I was going into a light and then I was... awake and not so much alive." He paused, "..._but it was as good as. _Ever since then I've lived with Carlisle. Not long after me came Alice and then Jasper."  
"So what? Carlisle went around recruiting vampires or something?"  
"No," Emmett shook his head, "He saved people. Rose... _she was raped and left for dead_. Edward... he was dying on Spanish influenza or something... I don't know what happened to Alice and Jasper. Even they don't know what happened to them. Jasper was some sort of army sergeant... _It figures when you talk to him."_  
"And Esme? Is she..."  
"One of us? Yeah... Esme had a tough time of it when she was human," Emmett paused once more and looked up at Quinn who was all ears by now, "She miscarried... and, the shock of it and the horror for her that she couldn't have kids – well it tipped her over the edge. She attempted suicide and Carlisle found her on the brink of death. He saved her and they fell in love soon after."  
"That's horrible," Quinn let out a small gasp, "Poor Esme."  
"Each vampire has a special power," Emmett continued frankly, "I know, _ironic right? _Alice can see the future... Jasper senses people's feelings... Edward reads mind and Esme... Esme has the ability to love unconditionally. You could bring a murderer into the house and she'd manage to love him and nurture him."  
"I can see that," Quinn replied hoarsely, "No wonder I feel so safe with her."  
"Yeah," Emmett looked down, "Sometimes those powers can have negatives though."  
Quinn eyed him suspiciously before clasping his hand, "What's your power?"  
"Strength," He beamed proudly and Quinn rolled her eyes. He smirked, "What?"  
"I might have known," She bit down on her lip and let out a small groan as she covered her face in her hands,  
"I know... it's messed up, right?"  
"It's more than messed up! She replied miserably, "And what's worse-" she looked up at him once more, "-I still feel the same about you."  
"Well that's good," He nodded with a never-ending smile, "I was hoping you'd say that."  
"So, what now?"  
"We carry on as normal..."  
"But we're not normal,"  
"I know, but we can pretend to be."  
"Is queen bitch still at your house?"  
"Yes," Emmett chuckled before making a grab for her hands and taking them in his, "We could hang about here for a while." He brought them up to his mouth and kissed them slowly.  
She nodded, "That'd be good."  
"Great," He beamed, "Why don't you, _uh_, go sit? I'll make you some food."  
"You don't have to. I'm not too hungry."  
"Do as you're told," He raised an eyebrow, "Go on... _scoot_."

"So can I add culinary genius to your list of traits? As well as some sort of dead action man."  
"If you must," Emmett replied. Quinn stood up, stacking up the plates and walking through to the kitchenette. Emmett smirked and turned back watching her as she started washing the plates immediately, "Well aren't you the little housewife?"  
Quinn shot him a quick glare, drying the utensils and putting them back in their respective cupboards. She then walked towards him and sat down next to him, "It's Mr. Schue's house. I don't want to turn it into a pigsty for him. He's already doing a great thing letting me stay here."  
"Yeah, what's all that about?" Emmett asked, "Last time I checked it was kind of against the rules for a teacher and student to live together."  
"He's helped me a lot," She pressed her head against the coldness of the leather, "...he's been the closest thing to a real dad I've had."  
"No movement on that front?"  
She shook her head sadly before pressing her mouth into a smile, "His loss."  
"Yeah," Emmett nodded and threw his arm around her, "It is. If you don't mind me asking... _what happened between the two of you_?"  
"He threw me out when I was pregnant," Quinn responded, "He had Finn and I around for dinner. Him and mom... Finn told him I was pregnant, well – he kinda... sung to me." She inwardly cringed and Emmett let out a chuckle, "So he told me to leave. I moved in with Finn and his mom."  
"Finn?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, "I thought Puck was..."  
"I told you I did some pretty shitty things Emmett," She spoke hoarsely, "I'd rather not tell you about them."  
"I once mugged an OAP." He blurted out and her eyes darted towards him. She looked up at him in horror, "A week before I... died. I was a pretty horrible person myself."  
"Funny," She stopped for a second, "You don't seem like you could do horrible."  
"Honey, I'm pretty sure while I was alive I invented horrible," Emmett chuckled before putting on a straight face, "Rose said she rescued me because I seemed so innocent and child-like... I guess I always played on that. I used the way I looked and how 'young' I was to get what I wanted. I manipulated people into doing things I wanted, I betrayed my best friend, I did unforgivable things."  
"But you changed..."  
"Yeah," He nodded persistently, "Just like I'm sure you did."  
She smiled slightly and nodded. He pulled her closer and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Upon his touch she felt her eyes close involuntarily and sucked in breath, "I pretended Lola was Finn's."  
Emmett simply nodded, "Why?"  
"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted her to be his... _I did_. I was with Finn for two years, but then he joined this 'Glee Club' thing... and he started getting close to this... she-man called Rachel."  
"She-man?" He snorted, "You mean... like a hermaphrodite?"  
"She wasn't really a she-man I guess," Quinn replied pathetically, "I just didn't like her. I guess I called her all the things I did because I was threatened by her. He started spending all his time with her... singing with her. She had a major crush on him, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he started liking her back. One night I got drunk... I mean, _blind drunk_... and Finn's best friend, Puck was there. I lost my virginity to him.  
"A month later, I found out I was pregnant. By then Rachel and Finn were growing so close it scared me. I thought he'd definitely leave me for her. So I lied to him... I told him Lola was hers. I said we got really drunk one night and slept together... of course we didn't – but he believed me anyway. I went the next few months making him believe the baby was his. He got a job, payed for the sonogram and he even told his mom... and then it all came out at sectionals. Rachel told him, of course. _She couldn't wait. _So until I had Lola, Finn didn't speak to me once."  
"And then what?"  
"I lost touch with everyone. I left school two weeks before having her. I went to stay with my sister... Finn was with me while I gave birth." Quinn felt her eyes water, "...but it didn't change anything. I know he still hated me. And I was horrible to him... He tried to help me but all I did was yell and shout at him. He didn't leave though... _not once_. Everyone came to the hospital to visit... but nobody stayed around. I tried to call my mom but she told me she couldn't leave dad or he'd get suspicious... My sister let me stay with her after I'd left the hospital. But dad found out and he erupted with her. He told her to choose... me or her inheritance. And she told me we'd have to find somewhere else. So I found the hotel... put the advertisement up... and _you came_."  
"I wish I could meet him," Emmett snarled, "I'd have a few words to say to him."  
"I've come to expect nothing less from him." Quinn sighed, "Don't sweat it. Anyway, I just told you I strung a perfectly nice guy along and you're not mad with me?"  
"You had your reasons," Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "Quinn... _you were scared_. You were threatened. I'm not justifying what you did because... it was pretty shitty but- _you learnt your lesson right?"_  
"Right..."  
"So... _take it as a life experience_."  
"Why are you so great?" She pressed her head upon his shoulder and sighed deeply. He let out a small laugh, "I don't know. Awesomeness that I possess doesn't come freely though. I bet you hate not being me."  
"I take it all back..."  
He looked down at her with a look of pure intensity on his face. He then folded a piece of hair between her ear and pressed his lips down on hers. She quickly returned the kiss and gasped into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. All the while she held her hands out before managing to rest them on his shoulders. She felt herself being pushed down onto the couch and didn't argue. She went with his movements, with his kiss. With every kiss she felt like she may set alight from the passion ignited between them. She shuddered as an icy hand rolled up her leg and hitched her skirt up around her waist. He then begun to spray her with kisses everywhere he could find. She couldn't help but giggle as he found a ticklish spot on her chest. He looked up at her, "What?"  
"It tickles," She beamed and he smirked before shooting her an evil look, "Ticklish, are we?"  
"No," She gasped, "No I'm not. Emmett- _NO_!" She let out a scream as he started to tickle her everywhere. She squirmed in and out of his hold. After he had finished she was out of breath and had tears of laughter running down her face. She ran a hand along his cheek and he sunk himself into her hold, "I love you."  
As soon as the words left her she brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes-widened mortified. Emmett simply smiled down at her, "You don't mean it?"  
"Uh... _yeah_?"  
"Good," He grinned happily, "Because it'd be a crying shame if you brought my hopes up and crashing back down again." Before she could reply, though he had claimed her lips once more, "I love you too." 


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I suck! I know I do!**  
**Its been so long and Im so sorry. My computers LCD smashed and it was one of them all in one things *sigh* so I got the invoice yesterday and itll cost me £200 :(  
so yay! woo!  
I'm officially back with more though. Im weaving Jasper into the story more because after Eclipse I am officially in love *sighs*  
But don't worry, there'll be more Emmett/Quinn loveliness too. **  
**Reviews are still greatly appreciated... I love you all.**

Due to the events that had unfolded, Quinn had almost forgotten that come Monday she'd have three extra classmates. So she was shocked when she walked out of Mr. Schue's house to find Alice's Porsche waiting for her, and three brooding faces staring out at her expectantly.  
"Quinn," Jasper nodded as he climbed out of the car and held the door open for her, "Emmett said it'd be cool if we picked you up. I hope you don't mind."  
"Uh, no." Quinn replied, swallowing hard. She was about to freak out over the way he was looking at her when she remembered he could pretty much psych her out with her feelings – so she tried to immediately calm herself. She offered him a smile, "That's perfectly fine Jasper. Thank you."  
He seemed puzzled before smirking at her knowingly, "You're good."  
She climbed into the car next to Edward and Jasper slammed the door closed.  
"Hello..." Edward nodded. She bit down on her lip and dared to look towards him. when she did, she saw the pained experession in his eyes and she sighed, throwing her arms around him and collecting him in a bone shattering hug. She heard him chuckle slightly, "I'm forgiven then... for being all dead and stuff?"  
"I'm sorry," She whispered as she pulled on her seatbelt, "I didn't mean to say all those things. I didn't. I like you. You're cool. You all are, and... well it's going to take some getting used to. Okay, a lot of getting used to... but you were right. You're still the same guy, right? I can still set you up on dates and talk to you. I just need to invest in some sort of... mind guard or something."  
"A mind guard?" He sneered, "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"  
"Yeah"  
"You suck."  
Quinn glared at him and he grinned at her. she brought her bag up and whacked him around the shoulder with it, "You suck."  
"Generally I do," He replied smartly, "Job description and all."  
"Okay, stop squabbling," Alice called from the front of the car, trying to do her best authorative voice, "Don't make me come back there."  
"Sorry," Edward grumbled.

Quinn collected her books from her locker and turned to walk to her next cloass. Immediately though, she walked straight into Finn and jumped, letting out a little shriek while she was at it. this gathered looks from the rest of the school and she immediately turned red.  
"I've never had that response before," He smiled awkwardfly,  
"Sorry. You... caught me off guard," Quinn replied placing her hand on her heart, "I'm so jumpy today."  
"Don't worry about it." He replied, "I, uh, I wanted your help."  
"MY help?"  
"I'm working on a song... for Glee Club. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's for Regionals. Mr Schue says we can pick a partner, and I wanted to pick you."  
"You wanted to pick me?"  
"Yeah."  
"For Glee Club?"  
"That's what I said..."  
"Is Ru-Paul not available?"  
"Quinn!"  
"Oh, fine. I'll stop." She groaned, "What's the theme? 'Hate'?"  
"No," he replied softly, "Uhm, actually I wanted to pick you because... well aside from Puck you were my best friend here. You kind of... still are – in a weird kind of way."  
Quinn felt her face fall and she nodded slowly, lost for words, "Uh... I have a free period. We can, uh, rehearse now... if you like?"  
"Sure," He smiled, "No time like the present."

**Jasper**

_Tap, tap, tap._  
"Jasper... can you please stop that?"  
"Sorry," He mumbled, "What's on your mind, my love?"  
"I'm just... thinking," She sighed as she placed her head in her hands, "About Emmett. I'm worried, Jazz."  
"About what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He then looked her up and down and nodded, "You're worried with Rose back he'll give in to temptation."  
"Well they were pretty much married!" Alice shrieked, "He was hook line and sinker... she had him right where she wanted him."  
"It's different now though," Jasper replied, "He's got Quinn. Trust me, he's into her."  
"I have no doubt he's into her," Alice replied chewing on her pen nervously, "Should I be nervous? I shouldn't be nerbous! This is Emmett. He'd never hurt her."  
"Exactly," Jasper nodded, "Dont worry about-"  
Her attention was broken though, when the door swung open and Finn walked through. He gave her a small wave and a discreet smile before making his way over to her, "Hey... you made it then."  
"Yeah," Alice replied, smiling cheesily, "Uh... we did. No mishaps."  
"That's great," Finn chuckled, "You should come watch Quinn and I at Glee Club. I managed to rope her into doing a duet with me... I'm sure she'd love it if you came and watched."  
"Glee Club?" Jasper asked, part puzzled and part amused. Finn's head bolted around, seeing Jasper for the first time, "Quinn's in a Glee Club? What's one of them?"  
Alice made a 'tsk' sound with her tongue, "It's a music group. Quinn sings. I didn't tell you that?"  
"No... you didn't."  
"I'm sure I must have told you that."  
"Nope. Pretty sure I'd remember."  
"Do you sing?" Finn asked, conversationally and awkwardly. Jasper's eyes widened and he simply shook his head in horror, "Oh."  
"Jasper's old fashioned," Alice smiled up at Finn, "He's also fairly shy. Please don't take offence."  
"Oh, uh... none taken, dude," Finn nodded towards him, "It's a pretty sore subject around her too. You'll fit right in, I'm sure."  
Jasper tensed immediately. He then saw, discreetly, Finn look towards Alice and was immediately surrounded by unwanted feelings. At that moment, he wanted to wring his neck and suck his blood dry. Was he seriously perving over his girlfriend while he was right next to her?  
His gaze fell upon Alice who was looking around enervously. That was if she'd told him she even had a boyfriend... had she?  
**Of course she has Jasper. You're the one she loves.  
You're used to the unwanted admirers, why's this little douchebag any different?**  
"How do you mean that exactly?" He replied frostily. He narrowed his gaze on his human acquaintance. Alice cringed inwardly and shook her head besides him.  
"You'll find out. I'm sure." Finn replied. He gave Alice one last smile before walking to the back of the class. When he was out of earshot, Alice turned to scowl at Jasper, "Did you really have to be so horrible?"  
"The guy was scoping you out," Jasper bared his teeth, "Like you were some sort of..._ prize_. Excuse me if I don't like him much."  
"Oh don't be ridiculous." Alice hissed, "Finn's lovely. And besides, he's taken by a she-man called Rachel."  
"A she-man?"  
"I don't know. Ask Quinn. God Jasper, what's with all the questions today?"  
He went to reply but decided not to bother. Instead, he started drumming his pencil against the desk again – looking up at the front occasionally in preparation for the lesson to begin.  
If she insisted on being tolerable then he'd play her at her own game.  
He was pretty sure, judging by the vibes of annoyance he was receiving from her, that she was about to snap any minute – and he was just waiting. However, the door opening once more disrupted them both and threw them off course.  
"Hey guys."  
"Quinn..." Jasper smiled kindly, "How's your morning been?"  
"Great," She smiled, sliding into the free seat next to him, "How are you finding things here? Better than Forks?"  
"That's a given," Alice snorted, "You never told me people were so friendly here."  
"They are?"  
"Yeah... So many people have stopped to talk to me today" Alice continued dumbly, "I was asked to try out for cheerleading. I was asked to be the teams mascot. Oh by the way, what's a muffin?"  
The drink Quinn was in the process of teaming down her throat came spitting out at Alice's question and she found herself choking, turning red faced in the process. Jasper immediately started patting her back until it subsided,  
"What was that?" She wheezed and looked towards Alice. Edward, who had slipped in unnoticed, was sat looking very amused by the side of her.  
"Oh Alice," He smirked, "Only you."  
"Anyone asks you about your muffin again," Quinn hissed quietly, "Send them to me. I'll give them a makeshift muffin they'll cry about for years."  
she watched as slowly, it dawned on Alice. She then let out a horrified cry, "I really need to brush up on my 21st century lingo, don't I?"  
"Uh-huh," Quinn nodded. She then shot Edwrad a glare, "You'd have never understood what it meant had I not made you watch 'Mean Girls' last week, so don't start Cullen!"  
"Yikes. Sorry," He replied, momentarily scared. However, when she turned baxck to Alice and Jasper she could hear the vibration from his laughter.

**Quinn**

"Hey baby..."  
Alice stared open-mouthed as the jock in the group of four started to make obscene hand gestures.  
"Hey dickwad! She's taken!" Quinn roared down the hall. Alice turned to her, surprised,  
" Is everything okay with you?" She asked, "Are you and Emmett having problems?"  
"No," Quinn snorted, "What makes you think that?"  
"That's the fourth guy you've done that to," Alice replied, "You even let rip at Barney... the fourteen year old exchange student because he asked me where the bathroom was."  
"Oh," Quinn felt herself go red, "I did that?"  
"Uh-huh," Alice chuckled, "It's cute. I like that you're looking out for me. After muffin-gate and everything."  
"Alice, you're the new girl," Quinn sighed, "And you also look like that. You have to know that the guys here... they're ruthless. A cheerleader last year... started on September 15th. By the 22nd, she'd checked herself into a rehabilitation clinic after Spike from the football team spiked her drink and gave her a drinking problem."  
"Ouch," Alice cringed, "That really happened?"  
"Oh, really," Quinn raised an eyebrow, "It's all going off around here. Teenage pregnancy, dink, drugs, teacher-student affairs. Of course, you wont have to worry about the first one. And I'm pretty sure I've never seen you drink anything that's not... well you know- come to think of it, I've never seen you drink."  
"Animals," Alice summed up, "But don't change the subject... I know what's on your mind."  
"I thought that was Edward's trait."  
"You'd have to be an idiot to not know that Rosalie's getting to you."  
"HA!" Quinn looked at her, "Miss fake peroxide blonde does not affect me in any single way... sure, she's beautiful and svelte and... she had Emmett first but- hello, dye job much? and she's really not that nice a person – plus, can vampires GET cosmetic surgery? Because there is NO WAY they are real."  
"All real," Alice replied simply, "And i don't know about the hair."  
"Why? Should I worry?" Quinn panicked, "You don't think he'll go back to her, do you? Because if he does, I'd like a heads up so I can get him back."  
"No," Alice reassured her, "I have no doubt he's into you. That doesn't mean she wont try anything but- listen Quinn, I really really like you..."  
"...but she's your sister. Yeah yeah, I know," Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "She has a good seventy years on me. I get it."  
"You do?" Alice raised an eyebrow at her,  
"Yeah," Quinn smiled slightly, "I understand you'd stick by her. She's family."  
"This doesn't change ANYTHING though," Alice shook her head, "We can still hang out... and you're welcome at the house... and we can have shopping weekends?"  
"Since when did we have shopping weekends?"  
"Since this weekend... _we're going to New York."_  
"We are?"  
"Uh-huh... we'll set off Friday night from school. You don't have to worry about allowance either. Carlisle has it sorted. Shopping will be followed by a pamper night of course and a stay in the Waldorf hotel."  
"Vampires stay in hotels?"  
"Yeah, we do a lot of things Quinn." Alice raised an eyebrow and Quinn smirked, "So what do you have next?"  
"Glee club..."  
"Can I-"  
"Wouldn't you come anyway?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then why ask?"  
"Courtesy?"  
"Ah, how sweet. Come on then littlevamp. Let's go."


	21. Chapter 20

**a/n: wow, I really do suck. Its been so long since I updated this fic.  
Forgive me?  
So I know I said I was going to change Regionals, I have done but not too much. The only thing I've changed is Quinn singing Rachel's parts (you'll find out in this part)  
The reason I've done it is because this song is so what Quinn/Finn should be. Dont get me wrong, I'm totally for Quinn/Emmett but I think the Q/F relationship is an integral part of Glee, or should be if Ryan Murphy wasn't so Quinn-scene-aphobic, hmph.  
So yeah, thats the only major change - No Rachel at regionals.  
I have no problem with her, just fits in better to my storyline.**

**TicTacToe21 - I'm confused. All I explained was Quinn and Puck sleeping together when she got drunk on winecoolers, which is what happened. I may have been a bit off on how long they were together for (I was under the assumption they were childhood sweethearts) but all-n-all, I've stuck with the story as much as I could. Thanks for your reviews by the way, greatly appreciated :)**  
**n2aabmmummy - Riley from Eclipse is very yummy. He'd have been a second choice. I'm so taken by him after watching the film I may even start a Riley fic. Desperate times... And Edward and Jasper will be great with Quinn in other ways. I think right now I'm trying to establish the connection between her and the different members of the family, and I realised she hasn't really bonded with Jasper yet, so expect plenty of Jasper to come...**  
**imagleek, lola, aliciainwonderlandx, tiwhardgirl, ktsm10 and pixiestixs and GleekAnna - thank you so much for your reviews. It's so great to know you're all still reading. Hopefully I'll be more frequent with my updates now. Ha!**

**I love you all. Here's the next part for you...**

**Quinn**

"Quit messing about with that! You'll ruin it."  
Quinn shot a glare towards Mercedes and carried on playing nervously with the summer plaits Santana had put into her hair just a hour earlier. Here she was three weeks after her big return to McKinley, and she was backstage waiting to go on stage for Regional's. She'd be lying if she didn't think it had gone ridiculously fast for her. It had gone like a whirlwind. She'd spent the last of her spare time between juggling the Cullen's' and rehearsing for her dreaded solo with Finn.  
She sighed and stood up,_ "I may leave..."_  
"No you won't. We need you."  
"Oh yeah sure. I believe that."  
"Finn's pretty psyched over the solo. Imagine his horror if you let him down..._ again_." Santana shot her a quick smirk and she rolled her eyes. She hadn't fully forgiven her for setting her up with Edward just yet, so any excuse to have a dig at her was just perfect for the raven haired vixen.  
"Uh, delivery for Ms. Fabray..."  
Mercedes jumped up, rushing to the door and grabbing the basket, "Chocolates... who's this from?"  
Quinn smiled knowingly and took it, taking out the card:

**For my leading girl,  
Knock them out.  
E x**

"Girl, you've got a grin the size of a Cheshire cat... I'm guessing this 'E' guy is pretty significant." Mercedes smirked as she sat down next to her, helping herself to one of the carefully wrapped chocolates Emmett had packed in the basket for her. **Emmett – sweet, lovely Emmett. Her boyfriend.** She couldn't help but allow a coy smile to spread across her lips as she thought that. **Boyfriend.**  
And then a horrifying thought came to her.  
_Emmett was there._  
Which meant Alice had told him.  
Which meant Alice had told the whole family (and probably some more people)  
_Crap._  
All of a sudden, she felt overcome with queasiness.  
There was no way she could perform with the Cullen's watching her. If she screwed up she'd never be able to look at them again.  
_And of course, little miss bitchface would only be too happy about that. Sitting there gloating with her perfect hair and her perfect teeth and her perfect vampireness.  
Focus Quinn. This isn't the time for pettiness.  
Oh god, I'm guna puke._  
"Hey it's my girl."  
"Alice..." Quinn breathed heavily, "What are you- oh, and Jasper. Wow... _you're all here_."  
"Hardly Quinn. It's just the two of us. The others are getting their seats." Alice babbled, "This is so exciting... are you excited? I bet you're excited. I wish it was me-" She was cut off by Jasper placing his hand on her shoulder, "Quinn, are you feeling okay?"  
"I-" As if a button had been pressed Quinn felt herself rushing towards the bathroom and hurling the contents of her stomach up in the toilet bowl. She let out a groan and pressed her head against the cubicle door. Footsteps approached but she didn't care. She allowed a few soft tears to cascade down her face as she let out a small cry of despair.

**"Is she okay?"  
"She's crying..."  
"She's not having another baby, is she?"  
"Shut it Santana."  
"Maybe we should."  
"Let me."**

"Him?" She heard Santana snort, "Is she doing all three brothers now?"  
"Quinn," Jasper's soft voice made her jump and she looked up at him in fright. He stroked her shoulder, "its okay. It's just me – Jasper."  
"I can't do it Jasper," She croaked, "I'm so scared. What if they see me and they laugh at me... and I suck. I don't wanna suck. I've never sucked. _What if I do?"_  
"Quinn," He lifted her chin with his forefinger and looked deep into her eyes, "You're not going to suck."  
Immediately, she felt relaxation wash over her whole body. Gradually, she slumped down against the wall and he nodded slightly, "Right?"  
"R-Right," She stuttered, "Okay."  
"Repeat it after me. '_I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm awesome'_"  
"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm awesome."  
"Say it again... _louder_."  
"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm awesome." This time she allowed a little laugh to escape her mouth before she placed a hand over it. He smiled at her knowingly and she returned the gratitude before frowning in realisation, "Oh no... _You used it on me_."  
"I don't know **WHAT **you're talking about," He replied, an evident twinkle in his eye. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Come on... before Alice starts to freak out."

***

The backstage area after the rest of GC had left was hauntingly quiet. She sat down, swaying slightly awaiting Finn's arrival. The last time she'd seen him was when he was saying goodbye to an ill Rachel (who unfortunately had come down with laryngitis just before the final cast call). She had to feel for her. Performing at Regional's had been what had got her through the school year, and now it had been snatched away from her. That topped with her boy drama with Jesse had been enough to make her feel for her. _Perhaps she should make more of an effort with her in future._  
"Hey," Finn smiled shyly as he walked through. Quinn nodded and offered him a small nod, "Nervous?"  
"I don't get nervous," She scoffed and he laughed, "Yeah... _heaps_."  
"If either of us messes up, we've always got Mike's break dancing to fall back on, right?"  
"Right," She smiled wider and looked down, allowing a small chuckle to escape her mouth. He looked at her in observation and she looked up consciously, "What?"  
"It's just been so long since I've seen you smile, that's all," Finn replied, "I kinda missed it."  
She nodded, "Me too."  
"Guys, you're on."  
"This is it," Finn smiled, giving her a quick, awkwardly social hug before dashing towards his entrance. She walked to the opposite and closed her eyes.

**"Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round you're on my mind."**  
The harmony engulfed her and she felt herself once again taken in by her ex-boyfriend's voice. She'd always enjoyed hearing him sing the most, even before Glee Club started. Sometimes, when they'd just been Quinn and Finn, he'd sing to her in order to get her to sleep – whether it was down the phone or after a stressful day at school. He looked towards her and gave her a small smile and she opened her mouth to sing:

**"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight,  
sending all my love along the wire."**  
**  
"They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be."**

**"Oh boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully."**

She walked down the stairs carefully as they sung. With a quick glance around the auditorium she found Alice grinning at her. Immediately the small girl gave her a subtle thumbs-up.

**"Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
ooooh through space and time (through space and time)  
Always another show wondering where I am lost without you."**

The stage had seemed like a million miles away but finally, and somehow, she managed to reach it without falling or tripping once. Infact, she was quite proud she'd managed to be so elegant about it... _Alice would be proud_.

**"And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you."**

**"Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully."**

No sooner had they finished had the auditorium exploded into grateful applause. She breathed in relief as she saw her 'friends' make their way onto the stage. Within seconds, they had broke into a rendition of 'Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''. Luckily, she retreated to the back of the stage this time, taking solace next to Santana.  
"You did good Fabray... maybe you're not such a lost cause after all." She gave her a quick wink and Quinn simply smirked. _If only she knew..._

***

The dressing room was full of sounds of triumph and cheer. Following their successful set, the remaining members (bar Finn and an ill Rachel) had decided upon a celebratory toast. Mr. Schuester headed the group, proposing a toast to Glee Club, past and present ("and future" Kurt had boldly announced, "There's no way they can beat that. We have it in the bag.")  
"To us," Tina announced excitedly, "And to Quinn and Finn who totally nailed it."  
"I'll toast to that," Mercedes replied, giving Quinn a reassuring nudge, "Speaking of the devil... where is Finn?"  
"Last I saw of him he was trying to calm Rachel down, something's happened I think," Puck replied, "I didn't quite understand that. I think it's something to do with the Jesse dude and her mom."  
"Maybe we should check their okay?" Mercedes suggested, "This should be Rachel's night too, right?"  
"That's a good idea," Mr. Schue nodded, "Maybe one of us should go out to check."  
"I'll do it," Quinn announced, acquiring odd looks, "What?"  
"Uh, not to put a downer on things but... I don't really think YOU would be the best person to go and check on her right now," Kurt spoke cynically, "I mean... considering your history."  
"Exactly, which is why I should go," Quinn nodded.

***

It had taken a while to persuade everyone she should go and see Rachel. It was as if they were all expecting her to kill a kitten infront of her or something... She wasn't THAT horrible.  
She found her sat outside, openly wailing – and even she had to feel for her. This went far past anything to do with the boy issues. She knew immediately it was to do with her mother.  
"Rachel?"  
Immediately, the wailing stopped and she watched as the brunette wiped her eyes clean and turned to her sharply, "What is it? I'll be gone soon."  
"Are you okay?"  
Rachel in took breath and looked at her strangely, "You're asking ME if I'm okay?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I thought you hated me."  
"Things change, I guess," Quinn laughed nervously as she took a seat on the step next to her, "Is it your mother?"  
"She told me she didn't want to be a part of my life," Rachel replied with a sniff, "She said she wanted to start afresh... start a new family. She said she'd missed too much of my life to even try and distinguish a connection with me –_ as if being her daughter isn't enough for her."_  
Quinn breathed out heavily. Rachel then took in a shaky breath, "I told her she should come to McKinley and co-coach with Mr. Schue. I put myself out there for her, and she told me it was a bad idea. She blew me off. My mother blew me off." She watched as a tear cascaded down her face and she felt her own heart ache. Slowly, she placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Rachel..." She breathed in anticipation, "What did you expect?"  
"I don't know," Rachel didn't blink before allowing a bittersweet smile to overtake her features, "I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like, having a mother. All my friends are so close with theirs. Finn has the best mother to walk the planet... Mercedes' mother has come to every single show of hers and- I just wanted to meet someone who- I just wanted someone who can show me what it's like to have a mother."  
Quinn nodded with a grimace, "Trust me, their not all that great."  
Rachel looked towards her, wide-eyed, "I'm sorry. I totally forgot-"  
She shook her head, "It's fine. I'm getting over it. okay, so I'll never get over it but- it's their loss, right? If they were willing to turn their back on me at the first sign of trouble – well, they're obviously not that great, are you?"  
Rachel shook her head gently.  
"On the other hand, I know two very lovely men who are," She added with a small smile as an afterthought, "...and who are proud of you no matter what you do."  
Rachel smiled and nodded, "They are, aren't they?" Quinn nodded briskly, "Thanks Quinn. Wow, I never thought I'd say that without saying 'wow, a strawberry flavoured slushie – my favourite' or 'I didn't need my gym clothes' after it."  
Quinn smirked, "Don't get used to it."  
"Scouts honour," Rachel replied with a smile,  
"Great... so, we should really get back before they send out a search party," Quinn jumped up offering her a hand, "For some reason they were adamant that I come to talk to you. Imagine that."  
"I can't imagine why," Rachel let out a small snort, "You know, you're not too bad."  
"Don't get soppy."  
"Sorry. I won't knit our friendship sweaters just yet, then?"  
Quinn scoffed, "Sweaters? Jeez Berry..."  
"Kidding."

A**/N2: So, there it is...**  
**I don't own the songs... their Glee/Journey.**  
**For Rachel and Finn's awesome cover of 'Faithfully' check it out on I-Tunes,**  
**Once again, to Rachel fans - I have no problem with her. I actually like her. I just feel there was some seriously unfinished business between Quinn and Finn in the season finale and it didn't make me happy at all. **  
**So yeah, I promise... more Emmett in the next chapter... as well as an unexpected guest *du du duuuuuh***  
**Go on guess, I dare you...**


	22. Chapter 21

**a/n: I'M BACK!**  
**I'm soooooooo sorry it seems like I completely abandoned this fic, but I'm back with more Gleelight (geddity?) goodness...**  
**Thanks so much for yur reviews, special shout outs to n2aabmmummy, TicTacToe21, pixiestixz, Aliciainwonderlandx, AliceCullen1, carlisleisgodlove1985  
you're all amazing. Here's the next part. **

**Quinn**

"You did awesome!" Alice squealed. Quinn winced before laughing. The shorter girl threw herself at her, launching into a huge hug, "Mama's so proud."  
"Thank you Miss. Alice," Quinn smirked, "I'm glad I surpassed your expectations."  
"Come over to see everyone else," Alice grinned tugging her away from an amused Finn. She shot him a look of apology and he shrugged.  
"Hey Quinn," Esme laughed, "Great show."  
"Thanks," Quinn replied. Her eyes widened when she heard a small cry and she looked down at the small bundle in a stern looking Rosalie's arms, "What is she doing here?"  
"I'm family..." Rosalie scoffed, "Which is more than can be said for you."  
"Rose," Jasper hissed in return, "Don't push it."  
"I meant..." Quinn trailed off as she took a glance at Lola and then behind her to where Puck and Finn stood deep in conversation.  
"Oh," Edward nodded in realisation before turning to Esme, "Perhaps it isn't a good idea having Lola here... I mean, maybe-"  
"Quinn?" She heard the excited voice of Puck and she turned around in horror, "You were great tonight. _We totally nailed it."_  
"My thoughts exactly," Alice replied happily,  
"Take a break Alice," Rosalie sneered, "Seriously... _you're like a lapdog?"_  
"Hey Puck," Quinn spoke up lamely, "You were great too."  
"I heard the judges were so impressed with yours and Finn's performance that it's pretty much a given now," Puck nodded. Quinn smiled,  
"Here's hoping," She let out a hollow laugh, "Hey... _shall we go and join the rest of the guys?"_  
"You're Edward, _right?"_ Puck asked with a raised brow, "Artie tells me you're pretty good at playing piano."  
"I am," He replied, not modestly at all. Quinn took a peek at the younger Cullen and he smiled unsteadily_, "Or so I've been told."_  
"Well dude, it'd be great if we could practice one time," Puck replied, shocking even Quinn, "We always need new band members... and from what I've heard. _You have it nailed."_  
_Well, he HAD had a hundred years to polish off his skills._  
"That would be a great possibility," Edward drawled before looking down at Quinn, "I'm sure it'd be super fun." He shot her a testing smirk and she shot him a glare. Right on cue, she felt an arm fold around her waist and when she looked up she found Emmett staring down at her with a smile on his face.  
"Hey beautiful," He smiled, "Rocking show tonight."  
"Thank you," She replied quietly, feeling conscious all of a sudden. He planted a small kiss on her lips and she heard a scoff coming from behind her. _Not that it seemed to matter..._ as soon as her eyes had latched onto her boyfriend's; she'd lost all sense in the world.  
"Is that-"  
She came crashing back down to the real world.  
When she looked back at Puck, she found him staring at Rosalie and the bundle in her arms. He drew a shaky breath and looked at her, a look of betrayal etched over his features – features she'd found perfect just a year beforehand, "Is that... _her?"_  
Slowly, Quinn nodded before dropping her gaze. Puck took a step backwards almost stumbling, _"You told me you'd given her up for adoption!"_  
"I did," She replied, chewing down on her bottom lip,  
"You-" Puck let out a bitter laugh before stepping forward to look at her in the face, "The idea of an adoption is that you don't shack up with your daughters future brother."  
"Hey dude... l_ay off, okay?" _Emmett snarled, "You have no room to judge."  
"I have no room to judge?" Puck asked, "_Jesus Quinn, what have you been telling them? Did _she tell you I wanted to keep her? That I wanted to give it a go...? That I worked my butt of trying to make enough money so even thinking about being a family would have been a possibility?"  
"Puck," Quinn started smally,  
"No, I guess she didn't," Puck sneered,  
"Puck!" Quinn found her voice again, grabbing him by the sleeve, "_Not here."_  
"Fine," He spat, "Out there. I want this out... properly. _No bullshit answers anymore."_  
"Fine," She replied shakily, "Let's go."  
"Quinn," Emmett warned, "Seriously? _Alone?"_  
"I'm not guna attack her, you know?" Puck snapped, "I have standards."  
"It's fine Emmett. You- you should go... Lola'll be getting restless I'm sure," Quinn replied with a small smile as she turned to face Carlisle who nodded wistfully, "I'll meet you back at your place?"  
He stared down at her in shock before nodding and planting a small kiss on her forehead sending a chill hurtling down her spine. She then made her way up the stairs in silence, aware that Puck was following.  
The sound of the door slamming behind him made her aware they had a LOT to talk about.

"Puck..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't,"  
"What do you mean 'I couldn't'?" Puck scoffed, "Were you scared somebody would make you see what a stupid mistake you were making."  
"It's not a mistake, it wasn't," Quinn started as her lip begun to quiver, "The Cullens... they were- so accommodating and welcoming. They made me feel... appreciated and loved. When I was with Esme and Carlisle, I felt more loved than I had ever felt when I lived at home. I wanted Lola to have that, and to experience that."  
"Lola?" He scoffed, "What happened to Beth? We agreed she'd be called Beth."  
"I couldn't call her Beth," She spoke quietly, "It was painful... When I had her I had this whole plan to give her up for adoption and then move away... removing every trace of you I could find, and that included the name Beth."  
Puck was quiet and when she looked at him she realised his eyes were locked on her and instead of him being sad he looked hurt. She then watched as he sighed and sunk to the floor, sitting on the bottom step and she took this as her cue to join him, "I don't understand why you didn't give me a chance."  
Quinn closed her eyes and looked at the floor. He turned towards her, opening and closing his mouth while seemingly looking for the right words to say, "I would have been the best dad I could be. I'd have got a job if I had to and worked evenings and weekends... and I'd have got us a house. It wouldn't have been much, but I'd have made it a home because- we'd have been a family and-"  
"Puck," She felt her bottom lip quivered, "Dont do this."  
"I was in love with you," He confessed, "I'd have given anything to put the smile back on your face, but it was never enough. I was never enough."  
"Dont say that," She shook her head, "You were always enough."  
"Not in comparison to Saint Finn," He scoffed, "Everything was about him. you didn't even look at me until that night... and the only reason you slept with me was because you felt fat and I complimented you."  
Silence fell.  
"I could have any girl in this school," He started, "Any girl I wanted... but the one girl I've only ever wanted... never wanted me back." He let out a small bitter laugh, "Sucks to be me, huh?"

**Jasper**

The car ride home was a quiet one, only interrupted by Edward's lame attempts at telling a joke and Lola crying. As a necessary precaution, Jasper had decided Rosalie should ride shotgun with him – for her sake as much as anybody elses. Although that meant that instead of driving he was concentrating on the auror of smugness that was radiating off of her.  
They finally reached their home and Esme retreated upstairs to put Lola down, leaving the rest of the family sat in the kitchen.  
"Wow... drama," Rosalie spoke after a few moments of silence before putting on a pout, "You didn't tell me your new girlfriend was so troubled Em."  
"Rosalie, this isn't the time nor the place," Carlisle warned before turning to Emmett with a look of concern etched over his face, "Perhaps we should leave. If we'd have known bringing Lola here would create such havoc..."  
"So let me get this straight," Rosalie started, "You filed for adoption of a human baby, and then you welcomed her mother into your house and life straight after. You didn't even think of the consequences?"  
"Nobody was expecting the outcome of our meeting with Quinn," Esme spoke coolly as she made her way back into the kitchen and started tinkering about at the basin unit, "That's for sure... but it's no problem. Quinn is a lovely girl, and a welcome addition to the family."  
"As much a welcome addition as a knocked up sixteen year old can be, I guess," Rosalie cooed before turning towards Edward, "And I thought it was just YOU who had a fetish for weak, pathetic humans."  
"You SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Emmett barked and Jasper took a step backwards at the anger coming from his. The bear like man bared his teeth at his one time life partner as he squared up to her, "You know nothing about her."  
"I know you'll get bored sooner or later," Rosalie replied with a raised eyebrow, "Just like you always do when you find a new toy."  
"How the hell would you know? You went completely MIA for months. You have no right to judge me," Emmett spat,  
"Need I remind you that if it wasn't for me rescuing you you wouldn't be here right now," Rosalie clicked her jaw placing a hand on her hip, "If it wasn't for me saving you you wouldn't have had the chance to meet this... hussy."  
"The only hussy here is you," Emmett replied deadly low, "It's a shame your boy toy didn't find out who you were and sacrifice you himself."  
"Emmett, that is out of order," Esme warned, "There's no need for empty threats like that."  
"Who said they were empty?" Emmett replied with a sneer before backing away from the stunning vampire, "besides, it wasn't a threat... it was a wish. That way I wouldn't have to worry about seeing your face again."  
"Guys can you just stop? Please?" Alice snapped all of a sudden as she took a seat at the dining table, "God, I can't take much more arguing. Between Lola crying and you two at each others throats I can barely think. If I was human, I'm pretty sure I'd have a migraine right now."  
"She's right," Edward replied, propping himself up on the counter, "You guys are thinking so much right now my head feels like it's about to explode. God knows how Jasper's feeling."  
Jasper shook his head, "You have no idea."

**Quinn**

So many things were going on in her head right now that the sound of the bell ringing made her jump as she entered the derelict cafe. Only three people inhabited the cafe, which was great for her because it meant she wouldn't be found or disturbed. After ordering a milkshake she walked towards the corner seat, pulling her hoodie further around her.  
She hadn't been there long before the door opened once more and this time a girl came wandering in. Her brown hair was windswept and she looked positively lost, if not a bit frightened. She watched in curiosity as the girl wandered up to the counter, "Hi, I'm looking for somebody."  
"Aren't we all sugar?" The elderly woman replied with a snort, "_Anyone in particular?"_  
"I, uh, my boyf- _a friend_," The girl begun to stutter, "I was wondering-"  
"You're not from around here, no?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow, "It's not often an outsider comes to old Lima. You must urgently need to see somebody."  
The girl seemed to be getting more and more distressed by the second and so Quinn chose, for some reason, to abandon her milkshake and make her way towards them, "Hey."  
The girl turned instantly, almost jumping out of her skin when she saw her standing there, "H-Hey."  
"I'm Quinn. _I heard you were looking for somebody."_  
"Uh, yeah," The brunette replied, "Long story but, uh, he's kind of a- _boyfriend."_  
"Kind of," The woman behind the bar snorted, "You young girls these days. _Giving yourself away to the highest bidder."_  
"Lima's a small town," Quinn smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it won't take us long to find him."  
"Y-You... _you'll help me?"_  
"Sure," Quinn nodded, "It's still kind of daylight. _If we start now, we can get a few hours in."_  
"Th-thank you," The brunette replied and Quinn nodded, leading her out of the cafe wordlessly. When they reached the road, she turned to him, "I didn't catch your name."  
"I'm Bella."

**A/N2: Du-du-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Lemme know what you think guys :p**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello hello hello you beauties.**  
**It's so great to know you're still reading after I neglected you so cruelly.**  
**Okay, so a quick few notes on this next part...**

**This fic is based around New Moon.**  
**However, I have made some changes.**  
**I have read the book... thoroughly... several times, so I know what happens.**  
**But for this fics sake I've taken Stephenie Meyers creation and destroyed it, haha.**  
**There are a few changes which you will find in this part. **  
**Scroll to the A/N at the end to see them described in more detail...**

**Alice**

"Remind me again why we're watching this?" Jasper asked, annoyed. Edward looked from the television screen back to him.  
"If I'm going to succeed in school this time," Edward started, "I want to actually communicate with people."  
"He's been Fabray'd," Alice snorted, "First Mean Girls and now Gossip Girl. Wow... I_ never thought I'd see the day."_  
"He'd be the perfect gay best friend," Emmett announced as he threw himself down on the couch next to Edward, "Damn, that Serena girl is HOT!"  
Edward rolled his eyes, "It's getting to a crucial part. Blair's just about to tell Chuck she loves him... again. Frankly I don't know why she bothers. He's just going to throw it back in her face anyway."  
Emmett looked back at his 'brother' and snorted, "You're such a woman."  
"That's not what your girlfriend said last night," Edward quipped with a large grin on his face. Emmett was just about to answer back when Alice clutched either of their arms, "Woah... easy."  
"It's Quinn, she's in trouble."

_She was losing consciousness. The impact of the fall had taken everything out of her, now what was left for her to try and hang in there. She managed to get up an all fours and crawl around, the shards of broken glass digging into her palms as she did so. She let out a mumbled cry as she felt her skin pierce.  
"Come out come out wherever you are..."  
"Don't touch her," She heard a second voice call desperately, "It's me you want."  
"Oh darling," The man was purring, "You re the main course. I will need a starter too, you understand."  
"Just do it," Bella shouted, "Kill me. Kill me like Edward killed James. Kill me like you're supposed to."  
She heard a bang followed by a ear piercing scream and she jumped up immediately.  
"Bella!" She screamed and jolted off. _

"Bella..." Alice spluttered, "She's with Bella."  
"My Bella?" Edward's face darkened and Emmett felt himself shake with rage.  
"Victoria?" Carlisle asked from where he stood at the couch,  
"It's a male," Alice stuttered, "Oh my god. What if he-"  
"Do you have any idea where they were?" Emmett asked as he made a grab for her shoulders looking straight into her eyes. Alice gulped and shook her head. He jumped up, letting out a scream of 'fuck'.

**Quinn**

Quinn's eyes widened as she took in the girl before her eyes. Surely it couldn't be her... could it? Bella was a relatively common name, but something about this girl struck a chord with her. What were the chances of a teenage girl called Bella turning up in Lima of all places to 'look for someone'. _She had to be looking for Edward, didn't she?_  
"This is going to sound crazy," Quinn spoke uneasily, "But, uh, the guy you're looking for... he's-"  
Bella looked back at her in confusion with a will for her to carry on, "Yes?"  
"Never mind."  
"Please... continue," She replied and shivered momentarily,  
"Is he called_... Edward?"_  
Bella's eyes widened and she turned into a stuttering mess and then a look of horror spread over her face, "Oh my god. You're... one of them?"  
"I-"  
"Please don't hurt me," She choked, "I'm just trying to find my boyfriend. I swear... I'll get out of your way. If Victoria sent you, I-I-"  
"Victoria?" Quinn asked, "Who's Victoria?"  
"You... you don't know her?" Bella gulped,  
"Oh," Quinn realised, "You think I'm a... vampire? No... No I'm not. I'm human. I'm like you. at least I think you're human. Are you?"  
Bella nodded swiftly, "How do you know what he is? If you're-"  
"It's a long story," Quinn started but sighed at the sceptical look on Bella's face, "Here, I'll show you."  
She made a grab for a pair of nail scissors from a manicure set from in her bag and pressed them against her skin, making a small incision and cursing. Sure enough, a trickle of blood rolled down her arm.  
"You didn't... have to do that," Bella said but it was clear she was relieved,  
"You're telling me. i hate blood," She winced, "...and pain."  
Bella forced a small smile and Quinn nodded, "I can take you there now, if you like?"  
"To Edward?"  
"I'm pretty sure he already knows your here," Quinn replied with a small shrug,  
"That'd be good but, uh, I- wow, this seems so final." Bella bit down on her lip and Quinn smiled,  
"My place is five minutes away," She offered, "I can make you a drink if you like. Dutch courage."  
"That'd be really great, thanks," Bella let out a small nervous laugh.

"So Quinn... tell me about yourself,"  
"Whadya wanna know?" Quinn asked as the two girls walked down the alleyway, "I attend McKinley High. I was a cheerio until this year, now I'm just trying to get through school without gauging my eyes out."  
"A cheerio?"  
"A cheerleader," Quinn winced, "Don't worry. I won't murder you with a pom-pom. That part of me left last year."  
"Uhm," Bella nodded, "No offence but... well, my experience with Cheerleaders hasn't been the most... pleasant."  
"None taken," Quinn replied with a small smile, "Neither has mine."  
"So, how did you meet Edward?"  
"Well-" Quinn started and side-glanced the brunette, "I guess you'll know sooner or later anyway-"  
there was a creek coming from a nearby house and Bella stopped immediately, tensing up, "What is it?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Quinn asked, "It was probably just a dog or something."  
"Right... a dog," Bella nodded, "Of course, anyway-"  
What came next was a blur. She saw Bella screaming but she didn't hear anything. The next thing she found was darkness.

She was losing consciousness. The impact of the fall had taken everything out of her, now what was left for her to try and hang in there. She managed to get up an all fours and crawl around, the shards of broken glass digging into her palms as she did so. She let out a mumbled cry as she felt her skin pierce.  
"Come out come out wherever you are..."  
_Who was this man?_  
_And where was Bella...?_  
"Don't touch her," She heard a second voice call desperately, "It's me you want."  
"Oh darling," The man was purring, "You're the main course. I will need a starter too, you understand."  
"Just do it," Bella shouted, "Kill me. Kill me like Edward killed James. _Kill me like you're supposed to."_  
Quinn felt a pang of pain in her stomach. _Edward was a murderer?_  
She heard a bang followed by a ear piercing scream and she jumped up immediately.  
"Bella!" She screamed and jolted upwards.  
Without thinking she made a grab for a nearby dustbin lid, swinging into the monster that had her new acquaintance in a head lock. He stumbled back before turning towards her with a blood-thirsty smirk,  
"Little girl don't you know anything?" He sneered, "You cannot kill me. I am far too superior to your pathetic race."  
She gulped down baited breath and walked backwards hurriedly until she was backed into a corner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bella trying to regain her composure. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. She was pulled into a head lock; her head moved sideward's to reveal her neck. She felt Goosebumps on her and she screamed as something pierced into her skin. She almost felt she was a gonner when...  
**CRASH.**  
When she opened her eyes she saw what looked like a large dog wrestling with her component. A very big dog... It thrashed about like its life depended on it. Bella made a mad dash to her side and buried her head in her hands.  
"What is that?" Quinn asked through sleepy eyes. She brought her hand up to her neck and when she pulled it away she saw red liquid covering it.  
"It's..." Bella started, "I don't know." Her friends breathing tensed and when she turned to look at her she let out a small gasp, "Quinn, you're-"  
It felt hot. Fire was nearby. She managed to take one last glance at the creature and gulped as it descended upon them. With one last look, it bolted from the scene.  
"Quinn, oh god Quinn please don't go," Bella's voice came in and out of her range. She heard the desperation and the anger and the emotion as she pleaded with her not to die, but she felt herself falling.

**Alice  
**  
"BELLA?"  
"Y-You have to help her. Please Carlisle," Bella pleaded incessantly, "She's-"  
"Oh no," Esme gasped as she brought a hand up to her mouth,  
"Take care of Bella," Carlisle whispered to Alice and nodded insistently making a beeline for her old friend and prying her away from Quinn's lifeless body. She pulled her back, holding her tight,  
"She was helping me," Bella managed to choke out, "She was going to take me to hers... and th-then when she saw he was attacking me she distracted him. She- she saved my life. Alice, she can't die! _Please don't let her die."_  
"Carlisle will do whatever he can," Alice soothed her, "You know how good he is."  
she then watched as her father lifted Quinn into his arms before disappearing from view as he ran inhumanely – probably towards the house, "Hold on tight."

"No... No way!" Emmett snarled, "No... No, Quinn."  
"Emmett, let him do his job," Rosalie insisted as she tried to pry her brother away from Carlisle's study, "You are no use like this."  
"Get the hell off of me!" With a push Rosalie went plummeting into the bathroom door. With a quick 'hmph', she found her feet before walking towards him and slapping him hard across the face,  
"Get a hold of yourself," Rosalie seethed, "You are **NO USE** if you're going to act like a blubbering human. What's the problem anyway? _She's just a girl."_  
"Stay the fuck away from me," Emmett seethed, "Or I swear to god I'll rip you to shreds and set you alight myself."  
"Fighting isn't going to keep her alive," Alice frowned as she reached the top step, "So just stop... or I'll kill you both myself."  
"Is it true?" Rosalie asked with a feigned interest, "Is Bella back?"  
With a small nod Alice went to speak, "She was with her when Laurent attacked."  
"Laurent," Rosalie spoke and for a second she sensed panic in her sister's voice, "Did he get away?"  
"No," Alice shook his head, "You remember when I got the vision, and everything went black. Bella told me something saved them. She thinks it was some sort of big dog."  
"A wolf attack?" Rosalie asked, "But... _how's that possible?"_  
"I don't know," Alice replied with a sigh, "My only bet is that it sensed danger and it followed Bella here. Keeping tabs on her. I don't know how that's possible but-"  
"Black," Emmett frowned and Alice looked on in confusion, "Jacob Black. It has to be him."  
"Bella knows Jacob Black?" Rosalie sneered, "Great, just what we need. H_er hanging out with the dogs."_  
"She seemed so surprised and... _confused_"  
"He's just come of age, right?" Emmett asked pressing his back against the wall, "Maybe she doesn't know what he is."  
"How can you not understand what he is?" Rosalie asked thoughtfully, "All you have to do is smell him to know."  
"Now is no time for jokes," Alice sighed, "Whoever it was did us a great favour, and even if it is a werewolf... we need to be thankful that Bella escaped unscath-" She winced as she felt a crack in the wall and when she turned to Emmett she found he had punched the wall in fury, "Emmett."  
"Is that all you losers care about?" Emmett snarled, "Bella? What about Quinn? She did nothing to deserve this and she could be dead, or worse..."  
"Do not say that," Rosalie frowned, her eyes widening in realisation, "_That is completely last resort."_  
"Like I was, you mean? And like you were," Emmett laughed bitterly, "We all know what this family's like with their collectibles. I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle was setting it up so he could get all of McKinley as his children."  
"That's out of term, Emmett," Alice shouted.  
He went to retaliate but the door to Carlisle's study opened revealing a grave looking Carlisle standing there. Emmett looked back at him and shook his head and even Rosalie was silent for a second.  
"Emmett," Carlisle started,  
"No," Emmett shook his head, "No... _I won't let you."_  
"It's the only way," Carlisle continued, "If I don't... she'll die."  
"Let her die," Emmett snapped, "I love her too much to make her go through all of this."  
"Think about this!"  
"He's right," Rosalie shook her head, "It's not fair on her."  
"If we let her die," Carlisle started, "There'll be a murder enquiry and... _you'll be interviewed_. It'll be just like what happened in Alaska. Do you want that?"  
"What I don't want is for her to hate me," Emmett started, "Because that's what will happen. In ten years, ten months... when she can't have kids and when she can't see her friends because she wants to snap their heads off and suck them dry."  
"We can sort that out," Alice started before wincing at the angry look he shot her, "Jasper can train her. _He's a professional, remember?"_  
"I can't believe you want her to do this," Emmett scowled, "This isn't just some new toy Alice... this is a life we're talking about."  
"Do you really want to be without her?" Alice shot back at him, "If you claim you love her so much... can you just let her go like that?"

**Quinn**

The first thing she saw when she came too was a piercing light. That had to be heaven, right?  
but something wasn't right about this light. It was almost too light. so light that she couldn't open her eyes to admire it. Instead she felt pain shoot through her head as she even tried to do so.  
"She's awake," She heard a voice declare. A female voice. _Alice?_  
"Give her time," A second voice replied, "She needs to adjust."  
"What happens if she-"  
"That's what Jasper's here for,"  
"Do you think she will?"  
"Probably. Most new borns are startled when they come round. It's like coming round after an operation. She won't have any knowledge of what's going on around her."  
_New-born.  
A new-born?_  
_Was there something wrong with Lola?  
It couldn't be. She was far from a new born now. Maybe she'd dreamed it all, and she was laying in her hospital bed now after having her.  
No.  
A new-born...  
SHE was a new-born._  
The memories of the attack came seeping back into her memories.  
_Bella, the dog, the pain... blackness.  
She was a vampire. A blasted vampire._

_**A/N2: **  
**I'm aware Laurent was killed in Forks. For this fics sake, he's been killed in Lima. **  
**Also, THIS FIC TAKES PLACE BEFORE BELLA FINDS OUT JAKE IS A WOLF. Bit of a element of surprise for you there. **  
**I also know Emmett seemed keen to have Bella transform in New Moon, but in all fairness he wasn't in love with her. I'm pretty sure if he'd have been in Edward's shoes he'd have shared his views. **  
**I hope you enjoyed, and the changes didn't put you off to much. **  
**The next part will touch on Quinn's transformation process, as well as Bella and Edward's reunion AND prepare to see a mega pissed-off Quinn.  
You'll also find out what her power is *taps nose***  
**I'm thinking of pushing this fic on a bit too in a few chapters... to around the Eclipse time?**  
**What do you reckon?**  
_


	24. Chapter 24

December 2011

Blood. Salty, delicious blood. Quinn's favourite meal.

It had been a year since Emmett had turned her, and it felt like an eternity. She'd woken up in a state of frenzy. It had taken three Cullen's to calm her down. The hunger, it was unbearable. All she'd wanted to do was eat, eat, eat. Anything. Anyone.

She'd been locked into a room in an instance. It was nothing personal, Carlisle had insisted, they just needed to be sure.

The weeks that had followed had been hell on earth. She had been fed animal blood, and for a few hours a day, Jasper would take her out into a nearby field to "educate her". It sounded utterly silly...

She'd started their sessions feeling angry with everyone.

Why did they have to do this to her? Why couldn't they have let her die? What sort of life was this?

Emmett couldn't look at her. He had been so full of disgust with himself after what he'd done that he could barely manage a simple apology.

Of course she didn't mind he wasn't talking to her, because she hadn't wanted to talk to him either. Gradually, his visits in the first month or so to her had grown sparce, until, finally, he stopped making the effort.

Her one comfort seemed to be Jasper. She found herself looking forward to their 'sessions', which was fine by him, it also seemed, as he was sore after his "break" from Alice.

It seemed falling for humans was a trait that ran in the "family" as no sooner had Quinn transformed, had Alice decided that she could no longer fight her feelings for Finn Hudson anymore. Leaving Jasper with a lot of time on his hands, and Quinn with a very depressed trainer.

The first session had been fighting. An attempt for Jasper to get his anger out, she assumed, so she followed suite.

Within five weeks, she learned more about Jasper than she had of Emmett in three months. He had been her closest ally since her transformation, and she somehow doubted that she'd have gotten through without his friendship.

"What do you think my power is" Quinn had asked him as they had a five minute break, feasting on a fresh deers blood, "Do you think it'll be cool?"

"Most people don't discover their "powers" for quite a while," Jasper admitted,

Quinn nodded, trying to process thing, "What's Rosalie's power?"

"Beauty..."

Quinn snorted and Jasper bit back a smile, "Is that a power?"

"She uses it to her advantage. Whatever Roe wants, Roe gets." Jasper spoke, almost bitterly. His eyes flickered towards Quinn's who's eyes were now resting on the ground, "Sorry,"

"It was inevitable they'd get back together, right?" Quinn replied, "It's written in the... vampire stars or something."

Jasper shrugged, "I'd like to say it gets better but..."

"Can vampires have their "heart"s broken?"

"It certainly feels like it," Jasper replied, "I've never felt as much alive since..."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded before looking down at the dead animal they were both clutching, "You know in some cities this would be classed as a date."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah. In your dreams."

"It's got to be classy." Alice was moaning, "You can't just walk into these things with your eyes closed Edward! It's social suicide."

"Lighten up Alice. It's just a wedding." Emmett smirked, Rose laughed,

"Just cos you weren't around for me to plan your wedding," Alice scowled,

Jasper glanced at Quinn cautiously as they walked inside. Even now, after a year, she still found it incredibly awkward to be around Emmett and Rosalie. Something about the way they were, how quick he'd forgotten, made her feel... well she didn't know how she felt.

"Quinn, back me up!" Alice called, "A girls wedding is the best in her life, right?"

"Hmm, right," Quinn nodded, "That and winning homecoming queen."

"-which you never did," Rosalie put in, with a pout,

"She doesn't need a competition to make her feel beautiful." Jasper jumped to her defense, "It comes naturally to some people. No manipulation involved."

Rose shot him a look of distain, "Cute. The scorned lovers are sticking together."

"I'm going to school," Quinn announced,

"I'll drive you," Jasper replied, glaring towards Emmett. In an instance, his brothers face had fallen and he was staring towards Quinn with a look of guilt etched on his features, "Alice, Edward...?"

"Finn's giving us a ride," Alice replied smoothly.

Jasper climbed into his car and looked towards Quinn, "Love sucks."

She hmmed in agreement.

I'm just checking if anybody is still reading? I have a few ideas for this story and I'll continue if people are reading it!


End file.
